When Pan Grew Up
by JAMZD
Summary: Over the years, since the departure of the Lost Boys, Peter has grown increasingly lonely. Because of this, he begins visited Wendy and Jane which leads to a whole lot of series of events that end with Peter finding out how times have changed, that nothing is really as it seems, and that it's okay to get older. Based off a bit of every version of Peter Pan. Warning: Strong Language
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning Pt 1

**When Pan Grew Up**

**For all my dearest friends. This is our year guys, it's time to grow up, but not without a fight. I hope that if you ever read this, you're able to figure out who is who, and what is really true.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

_"Bye, Peter. Thanks for all the adventures." Slightly says as he and the other Lost Boys climb up the ancient, wooden steps of the underground tree house. I ignore him and go towards my room, whipping the bear skin back and going to sit stubbornly on the bed. Stupid Lost Boys, thinking I'll fall for their trick. They'll be back before sunrise._

Except there have been many sunrises since, I scowl to myself as I push back the memories of the Lost Boys. I don't need them! I've got Tink, and surely there are still billions of adventures for me to have! Surely...and my next will be to get new Lost Boys, and hell, maybe even some Lost Girls! I look out my window to check the positions of the stars. I grin to myself and take off for England.

**...**

After only a few moments I land on the perch of the old, familiar window. To my joy it's unlocked and I can see the silhouette of Wendy sitting by the fire, telling Jane and her brother a story. Wendy was always good at telling stories. I get ready to make a big dramatic entrance, except when I do enter I hear Jane's voice saying, "And then he burst into the room! Wendy whispered in awe, 'Peter, is that you? It's been so very long.'"

"Jane, I'm the one telling the story here, let Danny enjoy it." Wendy tutts. Jane gives an exasperated sigh. During this I'm still watching from the window, waiting for the perfect moment. "Alright, so then, Peter replied with..."

"Of course it's me! Whoever else could it possibly be?" I say haughtily. I hear a round of gasps as they turn towards me, I in turn am shocked to see Jane and Wendy looking...older.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Jane gasps, her sea glass-blue eyes wide with shock. I put my hands on my hips in that familiar way and grin wildly.

"I'm here to start a new adventure of course!"

"Oh Peter, Danny can't go with you, he's already 13, and Jane is 17!" Wendy cries with disdain.

"Well I could tell that the lot of you had gotten older, but I'm not here for them, I'm here to ask you all something." Jane and Wendy consider this for a few moments; Danny just sits there in a state of pure shock.

"What is it exactly, Peter, that you want?" Wendy asks warily.

"Well it's quite simple actually! I need the lot of you to pass on the stories of me to everyone so that I can have myself some new Lost Boys, and maybe even some new Lost Girls."

"Peter...you can't just trick children into never growing up. Getting older is okay, it's another adventure in itself." Wendy says darkly.

"What do you mean 'trick'?" I ask, offended. I have never tricked a child in my life.

"Peter, let's be honest here, you're sadistic, childish, sometimes heartless, and very good at twisting words and making up fake truths. I remember how you got me to go with you to Neverland, I'll never forget. And I'm not saying that I regret it, I never will, but you did trick Michael, John, and me." Wendy says again, this time with pleading eyes, willing me to understand. Discussion like this continues for another few minutes, passing back in forth like in a tennis match. Finally Jane breaks the streak.

"Enough! Peter, we'll pass on your stories, but on one condition!"

"And what condition is that, Jane?" I ask rather cockily.

"You must come to visit us every thirtieth sunrise." I contemplate Jane's request, but only for a mere second.

"Deal! Let's spit on it!" I say confidently. Jane nods, spits on her hand and stretches it out. I do the same and we shake on it.

**...**

"Jane, must you go? I've only been here for a few minutes. Forget about those friends of yours...and that _boyfriend_ of yours." My face screws up at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, Peter, I must. I told them last week that we'd hang out this weekend, I'm sorry I forgot it was your visiting day, but I'll be back before sunrise." Jane chirps as she nearly flies out the door, her skirt fluttering behind her and her dirty blonde hair ruffling from the movement. She quickly turns around and breathlessly says to me, "wait for me, Peter." And then she's gone, with her precisely brushed hair, taxingly perfect makeup, and pretty clothes. I sigh and kick at her bed post. Danny walks into the room soon after to see if I'm still there, which obviously I am.

"You know, Peter, Jane is 23 now, and she'll probably get married to that boyfriend of hers soon." Danny says, with all his 18 year old grown upness. "And Mum is 44 now. Everyone is growing up except for you, Peter, and last time I checked, you haven't gotten any new Lost Boys or Girls who have stayed for long."

"Danny, I don't care who grows up or how old Jane and Wendy get, I'm never staying here. Never!" And then I take off, still flaring. As I fly back to Neverland I mutter to myself about how stupid Jane, Wendy, the whole lot of them would get old someday and die, and then the joke would be on them! And then I somehow manage to talk myself into never going back there again, I mean, it isn't like Wendy tells stories anymore, and Jane always complains about having school the next morning. Well, forget them!

**...**

It's been many, many sunrises since I last visited Jane and Wendy. I look out my window and grin, I even almost crow! I bolt up and fly like a mad-boy towards the familiar England window. Much to my surprise, the window is open when I get there. I grin to myself and climb in the window, but stay in the shadows. Someone is sitting in Wendy's rocker with a little girl on their lap.

"Oh Granny, can't you please tell the Peter Pan story again? It helps me sleep." The girls begs, and so the lady begins. Suddenly there is another woman at the door.

"Oh Mother, don't you think that Winifred is a little old for the stories? I mean, she's 13." The lady at the door says with concern.

"Jane, you know just as well as I do that one can never be too old for the stories." The old lady tutts. I step out of the shadows in shock. The unfamiliar, old version of Jane registers me being there and calmly turns towards her daughter.

"Winifred, honey, will you do me a favour and go check on your uncle Danny? He wasn't feeling well earlier."

"Yes, Mother." The girl, Winifred says reluctantly as she leaves the room. I'm shocked to see that she looks to be about 13. "Good night, Granny Wendy." My shock grows. As soon as Winifred has left the room and Jane and closed the door behind her and rise off the floor and precariously fly over to them.

"Peter? Is that you? Don't look at me, Peter. Please, don't." The old lady says with distress as she sees the shadow the fire casts.

"Who are you people? What have you done with Wendy and Jane?" I ask, scared. The old Jane pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"Peter it is us, it's just that you haven't visited us for many, many years, and now we have aged. But what are you doing here, Peter, after so many years of us leaving the window open?" Jane asks. My eyes glaze over with tears.

"No, it can't be you. Jane, you weren't supposed to grow up and have a daughter, last time I saw you...No!" I scream.

"Peter, please, don't scream, or Winifred will come back."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Peter, we don't want her to feel the sorrow we did when we waited for you and you never showed up." Wendy says this time. I finally turn to her and gasp. Her face is wrinkled, her eyes seem dull, and she seems so frail that she might blow away on the wind.

"No, I can make things up to you! I'll teach Winifred how to fly!"

"No, Peter, please don't. I don't think my sick heart can take it to see Winifred's disappointment when you leave for Neverland." Wendy pleads.

"Then...then I'll stay! I'll stay with you Wendy, and with you, Jane, and even with Winifred! I'll stay!" I say frantically, knowing that if Winifred does not believe, then no other Darling child ever will again. Wendy and Jane are silent for a few moments, when finally Wendy let's out a weathered sigh.

"Are you sure, Peter? You'll get older, and you might forget how to fly."

"Yes, I'm quite sure! I'll practise flying whenever I can, and I'll fly back to Neverland sometimes to get pixie dust from Tink! I'll stay!" Now I'm begging, and I'm not exactly sure why. Finally, after some consideration, Jane nods in agreement.

"Fine, Peter, you may stay, but on one condition. You shall never show Winifred how to fly or enchant her with your stories of Neverland. I simply cannot bare to see her disappointment why she cannot go there." Jane says firmly. I reluctantly nod my head, and so it begins.

**...**

"Thanks, Tink, see you in a month!" I call as I take off for England again. When I get back, I land about a block away and walk the familiar streets towards the Darling home where I already know a warm dinner is waiting for me. When I enter the threshold I'm attacked by the smell of juicy chicken, fresh out of the oven, with seasoned mash potatoes, and sultry gravy. Yes, today really is a special day, which calls for a special meal; it is Wendy's 62 birthday and all. Today I brought back some extra pixie dust with me for Wendy's birthday present. The coat rack is completely full as I walk by it, and I already know exactly which one belongs to who. A sound of excited chatter grows and grows as I approach the dining room. When I enter I'm greeted by a round of excited 'hello's and 'it's about time's from everyone. I grin and take a seat between Slightly and John . Everyone, Lost Boys and all, are here for Wendy's birthday.

"Peter? You haven't changed a bit!" Slightly cries as I sit beside him. I simply wink and whisper.

"Well I have only been here for 11 months."

"But Peter, that's nearly a year! Can you still...you know, fly?"

"Of course I can, Slightly, hell, I was flying just a few minutes ago." I whisper as Jane walks in with Winifred, both of them carrying heaping trays of food. I study Winifred as she sets her tray down. She's an interesting girl, truly, but certainly not as interesting as Jane and Wendy. Winifred doesn't look like them either, she gets all her looks from her father's side of the family.

"Alright everyone, dig in." Jane beams, and immediately it's just like being back in Neverland, the boys are digging in ravenously, even though they're grown men now, and Wendy is still carefully cutting each sliver of food. The nostalgia is overwhelming and I ask to be excused from the table. Once I am I fly to the roof and cry for awhile. I truly do miss living in Neverland, but I don't miss being as lonely as I was. After awhile I go back down and continue dinner.

**There you have it, the first chapter of my newest fic. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Beginning Pt 2

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Is anybody actually reading this? Could someone leave a review to let me know there is? Oh well...Alright, here is the second chapter, get reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

After hours of fun, games, and good food with everyone, the Lost Boys all start to leave little by little. Michael, John, and Danny are the last to leave.

"So how have you been, Peter?"

"Oh, I've been just fine, Michael, except Jane made me get a haircut, and I have to go to some bloody private school."

"Well, it really does seem like you're starting to grow up, Peter." Michael says as he and John walk out the door. Danny and I don't speak considering he was the one who egged me on to leaving for so long.

**...**

It's officially been a year since I arrived and stayed, Jane and Wendy say I'm 13 now. I guess that's okay, I mean, it's only one year, right? I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, getting ready to dream about Tink and Neverland, when suddenly my door bursts open.

"Peter, Peter get up! We need to get Mum to a hospital, now!" Jane shrieks with panic. I bolt out of bed and run with her down the hallway towards Wendy's room. Jane throws the door open and I go in with her. Wendy is lying down on her bed, and she is barely breathing. I rush over to her and start crying my eyes out.

"Wendy, no, don't let your light go out. I believe in you! You're real!"

"Peter..." Wendy coughs with a bit of a weak smile, "this is part of growing up...and this isn't like trying to save Tinkerbell. People can't be saved when they're already ready to die."

"No!" I cry frantically. "Wendy, you can't die! We still have some adventures to go on!"

"It's okay, Peter, like you said so long ago, death will be an awfully big adventure itself." Wendy says, recalling when I had almost died at the hands of Hook so many years ago.

"No, Wendy, if you die I won't have anymore happy thoughts! You can't die." As I say this I realize that Jane has left the room and is just outside the door, comforting Winifred who is trying to claw her way into the room.

"Let go of me, Mum! I need to see Granny Wendy!" Winifred shrieks. I cringe and turn back to Wendy.

"Wendy, is it okay if I give you one last thimble?" I ask quietly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, Peter, yes, that would be very nice, thank you." She says with a small smile. But first she grabs my hand and puts something in it. It is cold, and small, but I already know what it is. I reach down and plant a kiss on each cheek. And then just like that, Wendy's light has gone out. I solemnly step away from my first live and open my hand. In it is the "thimble" I had given Wendy that first night, the one that had saved her life when the Lost Boys thought she was a 'Wendy Bird'. I wrap my hand around the acorn tightly and turn towards the window. Winifred is still shrieking, and Jane is still sobbing, but I tune it all out.

A few weeks later, we have the funeral. It's snowing, and the birds are chirping, but it isn't a happy chirping. It's like the world knows that someone wonderful has lost their light. Jane allows me to speak at the funeral, and I nearly choke when I see the sadness in everyone there. In the front few rows are Jane and her family, Michael, John, and the Lost Boys. Sitting in John's shoulder I see Tink who is hiding cleverly. I can till she is crying, for the light around her is dimmer than usual. Then I begin to speak.

"Wendy Darling...Wendy Darling was the closest thing to a mother I had, but she was also so much more than that. She was a story teller, a best friend, and she is someone who will stay in my heart forever. It's because of Wendy that I am able to grow up, and become the man I know she wants me to be. So thank you, Wendy, for putting up with me for so many years." I say, swallowing hard every few words. The crowd nods solemnly and I take my seat beside Jane. After that I just tune the others out and stare blankly at the casket. When they put the casket in the ground, I drop a blue ribbon in, the same blue as the one she wore when I took her to Neverland.

A few days later, Jane and I are sitting in the kitchen, it is past midnight and yet there we are, talking.

"I can't stay here Jane. I don't want to grow up anymore. Not if it means having to die like that."

"I understand, Peter. When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight...please, do tell Winifred, and your grandchildren when they come to be of me. Please."

"I will." Jane says tightly as she nods and sips her tea. We don't talk much after that and I eventually go to bed. The next morning I dig up my Neverland clothes that I had hidden in my dresser and take out my last ration of pixie dust. At breakfast I explain to everyone else how I will be leaving tonight, and how I am grateful for their hospitality. Winifred doesn't really care, we never really talked anyways.

**...**

I breathe in the crisp Neverland air as I land in front of my home. I pull the door open and walk in. Nothing has changed, everything is as it was the night I left. I flop down on my bed and sleep for a long, long time. When I awake, the sun is rising and Tink is sitting by the window.

"How long was I asleep, Tink?" I yawn.

"Well, because of your sadness, you were asleep for over 500 sunrises."

"Wow! That's a long time!" I cry, flabbergasted. "Well then, Tink, let's go on some adventures!" I beam. And so we do.

**...**

Well I guess one could say that after a couple of years, I reverted back to my childish ways, which resulted in the pirates leaving. And well, things have gotten insanely boring! I have not left Neverland since I came back, and oh am I ever bored! There is absolutely nothing to do in Neverland anymore! The mermaids no longer speak to me, the fairies are always busy, and there is no one to battle.

"Why don't you go visit Jane?" Tink asks me one night.

"I can't, I'd be too reminded of Wendy."

"Well, you won't be sure unless you try." And so I leave for the familiar England house once more.

When I arrive the window is closed, but it makes sense since so much snow is falling. I open the window and step inside, in Wendy's rocking chair by the fire someone is humming a lullaby to a little bundle in their arms. The lady humming has fine white hair, and careful hands as they hold the bundle, which is actually a baby, cradled to their chest.

"Hello." I chirp, scaring the woman. When she turns to face me I realize that it's Jane, and oh how she has aged.

"Peter? Is that really you?" Old Jane asks, shocked.

"Sure is!" I beam. "Who's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this is Winifred's youngest daughter, Faith." Jane says with a proud smile.

"She's awfully adorable." I say with a smile as I step closer towards Jane. Jane stands up and places Faith in her cradle.

"Oh yes, she really is. She looks just like my mother did as a baby."

"Jane...how can you bare to live here?" I ask suddenly.

"That's a rather odd question, Peter, and to be honest, I can't. In fact, Winifred, her family, and I are moving in a few weeks."

"Really? To where?"

"We're going west, to Canada." Jane beams. "I'm quite excited, it'll be a great adventure!"

"You'll still leave the windows open there, right?" I ask warily.

"Well...Peter, it's not like you'll come all the way to Canada to see me."

"Yes I will! I'd love to come see you, no matter where you are! You see, Neverland is ghastly boring now, and I'm quite lonely."

"Well then, I guess I will leave the windows open." Jane says with a small smile. "So, Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Tink suggested I visit..." I say as my gaze drifts towards the cradle. For some reason I have the strongest urge to move closer, and so I do. I move closer, and closer, until I am watching Faith.

"Peter...what are you doing?" Jane asks me cautiously. I barely hear her though, I am far too entranced by the little carbon copy of Wendy. I lean in closer. "Peter, stop it. Don't do it." Jane commands, knowing very well what I'm about to do. But I do it anyways. I give Faith a thimble, just as I had given Wendy when she was a baby. Except this time I felt an electric shock, and from that moment on I knew what was to become of me.

"I'm sorry, Jane." I say in a daze. "I just couldn't help it."

"Get out Peter, just, leave." Jane says, obviously angry and pointing towards the window. I reluctantly leave, but I don't plan on staying away for long.

**...**

Over the next 4 years I visit Faith every night in her home in Canada unbeknownst to Jane, whispering stories of Neverland and of Wendy and Jane to her. I did this all until one night when Jane caught me. She dragged me into the hallway where we argued. 13 year old me versus 74 year old Jane.

"Damnit, Peter, what do you think you're doing?" Jane hisses.

"I'm telling Faith what she deserves to know." I snap.

"She does not deserve all the grief that will come about from knowing of Neverland and of you."

"Who says it'll cause her grief?"

"I do! I went through it and so did my mother!"

"Well it'll be different this time! I won't leave!"

"You mean like how you did when my mother died? Do you even understand how difficult that was for me?"

"Well I'll stay this time! When Faith is 13, I'll come live in the real world and I will never return to Neverland. I promise you this."

"I cannot take that chance, Peter."

"And why not? It'll be an awfully big adventure for me to live life."

"Because, what happens when you get tired of this adventure."

"I won't! I beg you, Jane."

"...You're really serious about this?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Jane sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but fine. After Faith turns 13 you may come here to live with us under the pretence of being the orphaned grandson of a friend of mine. I'll deal with Winifred and get you enrolled in school. But, the moment you even tell Faith of who you really are, you are out of this household. Understood?"

"Yes." And so it begins.

**There's the second chapter! What do you guys think so far? I hope you're loving it...I'll update soon. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Also, from this chapter on I will also alternate between Peter's and Faith's P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"Today's the day, Tink! I've waited for many years, but here it is!" I chirp with excitement as I rush around the ancient tree house, looking for things to take with me.

"Yeah, it is." Tink says sadly.

"Aw, Tink, don't be sad! You can still come visit sometimes!" I say as I ball up my bear skin and shove it in the leather satchel I had found in one of the Lost Boy's old bunks. "Damn, where is it?" I hiss in frustration. "AH!" I exclaim as I find my pan flute that Slightly had carved for me. I shove it in the satchel with the bear skin. The last thing I put in the satchel is Michael's old teddy bear which he had left behind so many years ago.

"Peter, how can I not be sad?" Tink cries overdramatically.

"Think happy thoughts of course!"

"That's easy for you to say, Peter! You get to go live with Wendy's carbon copy!"

"Yeah, and you get to spend more time with your husband in Pixie Hollow." Implying that she really should work on their rocky relationship.

"That's low, Peter, and you know it." Tink huffs before leaving. I take one more look around the ancient tree house and then walk up the weathered steps. And then I take off, leaving behind my home of over a hundred years, never again to return to the second to the right and straight on till morning, Neverland.

"Ah, Peter, there you are! You're late!" Jane says with a puff of cold air as I land behind the subway station, whatever that is.

"Sorry, I don't have much of a sense of time." I say with a chuckle as my body adjusts to the chilly Canadian weather. And then the winter cold hits me. "Bloody hell! It's so cold, Jane!"

"I knew you'd say that," Jane laughs. "So I got you this." She says as she passes me a puffy down jacket. I gratefully pull it on and begin defrosting even though there isn't any snow yet.

"Thanks. So where to from here?"

"Just a few minutes walk, come on." Jane says simply as her old lady figure begins to hobble away. I follow her through the subway parking lot, then through a park and then down a few streets until we arrive at the new house. This house is certainly nicer than the one in England. It's larger, and across from it is just fields for what Jane calls "the hydro and electricity towers", whatever those are. She also mentions a nice walking path in the field that connects to another that leads all the way up to some stadium. I only nod, not quite sure of what exactly she is talking about. When I enter the house all is quiet.

"Why is it so quiet, Jane?" I ponder, instinctively reaching for my dagger.

"Well, Faith and her brother, Damien, are at school, and Winifred and her husband are both at work...and my husband is long gone, Peter."

"Faith has a brother?! How old is he?"

"Damien is 4 years Faith's junior. They argue quite a lot, so just try not to get between them." Jane says with a knowing smile. Then she begins to lead me down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "You'll be staying in the guestroom, mine is just next door. Everyone else's room in downstairs along with basically everything else you'll ever need." Jane says as she opens the door to my new room. I walk in and see the basics, a clock, a lamp, a nightstand, a bed, and a dresser. I put my leather satchel on the bed and open the drawers of the dresser. "I already took the liberty of buying you clothes. Shoes are in your closet along with some sweaters and what you'll need for school."

"Wow! Thanks loads, Jane!" I say, bright eyed. I've never owned this many things. " I beam as I begin to open my leather satchel. I unroll the bear skin and lay it on the hardwood floor like a carpet, put the old teddy bear on the dresser, and my pan flute on the nightstand. "This is all just brilliant!"

"No problem at all, Peter, it's nice to have you back." Now, the kids should be back soon." Jane says with a smile. "Make sure to change into normal clothes before then, and take a shower while you're at it." She says before leaving. I nod and begin to do so.

After about 20 minutes of trying to figure the shower out I finally got it and cleaned myself up for meeting Faith and Damien. I pull a t-shirt over my head and flick my hair back just as Jane knocks on my door.

"Peter, they're here." She says with a bit of excitement. I begin to float towards the ceiling but quickly force myself down as I bolt from the room and down the stairs towards the sound of people talking. When I get to the basement (which is where the music was coming from, obviously) I find a young boy sprawled on one couch, watching some big screen ( I think it's called a TV ) and some kind of animated show while there Faith is, typing away at some small device, I think it's called a phone. Faith looks up at me, her dark bangs falling to cover her blue eyes a bit and at first I'm confused, last time I saw her she had blonde hair.

"Granny! There's a creepy guy staring at me." Faith hollers impassively before going back to her phone. Jane walks up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. That's when I realise that she's about a head shorter than me. Do old people shrink or something? Maybe she'll become fairy-sized. I chuckle to myself.

"Faith, he is not some creepy guy. In fact, this is Peter Pa—erm...Peter Palek. He's the formerly orphaned grandson of an old friend of mine, and so, I've decided to let him stay with us. He'll be starting school with you tomorrow, Honey." Jane says, suddenly changing my last name much to my disdain. I'm not Peter Palek! I'm Peter bloody Pan!

"Whatever." Faith sighs as she goes back to her phone once again. Then I feel a rather rough poke to my side, I turn my head to see Damien holding a ball in his hand.

"Want to play catch outside?" Damien asks.

"Oh Damien, it's much too cold, and Peter is new to Canada, he isn't used to it." Jane says. Almost immediately, Damien's eyes cloud with tears. I crouch down and pat his head of curly blonde locks.

"Hey, why don't we play tomorrow? Maybe it'll be warmer, and by then I'll be used to this." I suggest with a grin. Damien beams and eagerly nods his head. I laugh a bit and Jane warns us not to snack too much before she leaves to start dinner. I take a seat on a couch that Damien had dragged me to an begin to half listen to his explanation of the cartoon on the screen. The other half of my attention it pointed at Faith, who seems to be enthralled by her phone.

"You know, staring at girls as they text is creepy." Faith says blankly after a few moments, not ever looking up from her phone. I cough and blush as I look away and turn my full attention to Damien.

**So, Peter's first encounter with Faith and her newly discovered little brother, Damien...Faith seems to be nothing like Wendy, and suddenly has dark, dakr hair. Do we have a dyehard here? Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4: Faith's World

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Okay, chapter 4. Faith isn't that bad! She's just...impassive? Eh, whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

Granny telling us stories ever night like we're 5, I can take. Granny bringing home some guy my age with ridiculously auburn hair? Not so much. Does she even understand what a bad choice that is? We're 13 year olds, still amidst going through "the change" with raging hormones! Has she gone insane? To prevent myself from any...interesting thoughts, I avoid looking at this boy, Peter. I continue texting my friends even though I can feel him looking at me so intensely it almost burns.

_So what does this boy look like? ;)  
Auburn hair, styled like Jasper's, greenish-blue eyes...he's pretty built and decently tall.  
Ah, so he's a total hottie :3  
Elena, no, just no. We barely know this guy! Besides, he'll probably end up hanging out with the jocks.  
But Faith, he's living with you for godssake! It's only logical that he chills with our group.  
Logic doesn't apply in my household.  
Sure. Gtg.  
Bye._

I put down my phone and sigh, which causes my newly dyed bangs to puff up. I stare at the TV watching the cartoon, forcing myself not to laugh, even though it is so obviously funny. After awhile I get up, grab my book bag and head to the upstairs kitchen with my laptop as well. When I get there I set myself up at the table and log on to my IM. A few of my friend's are online, and before I can start a conversation, one is started for me.

_Penelope: Hey Faith. Sup?  
Faith: Erroo :3 nothing much, homework. You?  
Penelope: Same here. Almost done tho  
Faith: Cool...omg. I'm totally freaking right now.  
Penelope: Elaborate?  
Faith: Granny is having some orphaned dude our age stay with us for an indefinite amount of time. He's probably going to go to school with us -_-  
Penelope: Ohlala ;) what does he look like?  
Faith: Like a mix of Derek, Jasper, and Jeremy Sumpter.  
Penelope: ;O LUCKY! He sound's yummy :P  
Faith: Dear God, not you too!  
Penelope: Lol yerp. Can't wait to meet this mystery guy ;3  
Faith: Yeah, yeah, I have homework to do. Bye. _

After that I log off my IM and begin the dreaded homework. A few hours later I'm called down to dinner. The rest of the night goes by simply and I continue avoiding Peter's gaze as much as I can.

**...**

"Come On Eileen..." My alarm begins the next morning at around 7:15 a.m. I reluctantly drag myself out of bed and begin my process of getting ready. About 20 minutes later I'm downstairs packing my bag and sitting on the couch for a bit of TV. A bit later Damien and Peter join me, both dressed in the school's standard of navy blue and white. I still avoid looking at Peter too much. At around 8:15 a.m. we're out of the house and getting a ride from my Mum to school. She drops us off in front and I get out of the car as quickly as I can, heading for the other side of the school where my line up is. When I get there, I check behind me to make sure that Peter hadn't followed me, luckily he hadn't. I breathe a sigh of relief as I drop my bag in line and go to talk to Elena, Penelope, Terrance, Ari, Gwyn, and Maria.

"So, where is he?" Ari asks as soon as I join them.

"Who told you?" I ask suspiciously, though I already know it was either Elena or Penelope.

"Hey, there's a new guy sitting by the office, says his name is Peter!" Derek announces as he and Jasper walk out the school doors and towards us.

"Oh, let's go meet him!" Gwyn declares. Everyone else nods eagerly, except for me, before they take off for the office to meet Peter. I sigh and follow them, hoping that it isn't revealed that we live together. When we get to the office, which is literally a 5 second walk from the back doors, we find Stefan already there, greeting and talking to Peter. I nearly face palm as Peter begins to tell Stefan about the living situation. Luckily Gwyn unknowingly cuts him off.

"Ah, you must be Peter! It's great to have a new student!" She exclaims. I stay at the back of the group as everyone introduces themselves to Peter. A few minutes later, everyone is acquainted and the bell rings. I go back outside with everyone else to grab our bags and then up the stairs to class. As usual, Mr. Rogers greets us all just outside of the classroom, sporting a funny tie, a dress shirt and pants, and leather dress shoes.

"Good morning, please, just wait out here for a moment." I hear Mr. Rogers say behind me to Peter. I guess he nodded because I don't noticed him enter as I head to my desk and begin to unpack and continue talking to everyone. A few minutes later, Mr. Rogers is standing in front of us, taking attendance, and then saying what he always says in the morning, but then, wait for it! He invites Peter into the classroom. Peter steps in with a sly grin on his face and I can practically hear the girls swoon over him. I simply roll my eyes and begin doodling on my hand.

"Yeah! New student!" Stefan exclaims with his thick British accent.

"Haha, yes, thank you, Stefan. This is indeed a new student. Would you please introduce yourself?" Mr. Rogers says with his somewhat creepy smile as he brushes some of his dark curly hair back from his face.

"Absolutely, sir. Well, my name is Peter Pa—Palek. I'm from Ne—er...Calgary, and it's great to be here...?" Peter says, obviously unsure of himself. I wonder why.

"I have some family out in Calgary." Derek calls out from the back of the room. Everyone chuckles at his statement. Mr. Rogers asks Penelope and Tara to take some textbooks and notebooks out for Peter while he settles into his seat in the row behind me, between Terrance and Jasper. The rest of the first period passes along as usual, you know, aside from the buzz of a new student. By the time the bell for recess rings I'm just about ready to rip my multiply pierced ears off from all the questions Peter had been receiving, especially the ones from Jackie. I bolt out of my seat, grab my jacket, and am out the door and down the stairs. Outside I wait for one of my groups of friends to come out. Eventually they all do, but they're in a pack, surrounding none other than Peter. I mean, what's so special about a boy from Calgary? Psht...absolutely nothing!

"Faith, smile, don't be a depressed little bitch." Terrance teases as he notices my pissed expression. I flip the bird and walk over to the back doors, beside the basketball net where a few of the guys from my class are playing basketball, luckily, Ari is with them, so I have someone to talk to.

"What's wrong, Faith?" Ari asks me cutely. He's always reminded me of a koala bear.

"I'm just really bugged about how much attention Peter is getting. I mean, what's so special about some dude from Calgary?" I huff.

"I think it's just because he's the only one in our class with that hair colour, and he's different." Ari shrugs as he takes a shot at the net (he misses).

"Oh whatever, I just wish they didn't make such a big fuss. I mean, they didn't do this when Jennifer transferred here last month."

"True, but, let's be honest, not all the guys in out class are attractive as moi." Ari says, batting his eyelashes jokingly. I laugh a bit and grab the basketball as it rolls towards me. I take a shot, the ball bounces off the wall, and...somehow manages to hit Jasper in the head. I nearly die of laughter and embarrassment, considering I like him and all.

"S...sorry, Jasper!" I call across the asphalt. He laughs a bit too, rubs his head, and tosses the ball back to Ari. Gwyn then walks over and gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job, Faith. Hitting your crush on the head with a basketball, amazing!" She says sarcastically. I laugh anyways and she does too. Eventually the others join us, except for Peter who had been dragged off by Jasper, Derek, Stefan, and Paul.

"So, what do you guys think of Peter?" Maria asks deviously.

"He's freaking hot...like, sex-on-legs hot." Gwyn says with a grin.

"He seems like a pretty awesome guy." Terrance adds.

"I have the feeling that all the girls will be fawning over him, that's a good thing in my books." Ari beams.

"I like him, he's chill." Elena says with a cool look.

"He seems sort of childish, I like that." Penelope says with a smile. Then they all turn to me, waiting for me to put in my bit.

"I think that Peter is going to turn out to be like a boy version of Jackie. Vain, heartless, and popular." I say disgustedly. Everyone just stares at me. I shrug and begin my defence. "I'm sorry, but there's just something about him that freaks me out...he's so hauntingly...twisted."

"Are you sure you don't mean he's just like us?" Terrance asks with a laugh. I shake my head.

"No, this is different."

**There y'all have it! I know, I know, you don't like Faith, but just wait and see, she's good, and pretty smart too, I mean, she's already on to Peter! Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5: Social Groups and Sneering

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Ooo...finally another reviewer. Thank you! Alright, now, for what was going on with the guys while Faith was with her group of friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"Alright, Peter, time for a lesson." Derek says mischievously.

"Um...okay?" I say warily.

"Alright boys, let's get this started." Derek declares with a grin.

"Lesson 1.1, never, ever look like you're actually putting effort into work." Paul states quickly. "Always have a dazed look on your face!"

"Lesson 1.2, always stay with your social group. Mixing only occurs with the entire group, in the morning, with certain members of other groups, or outside of school." Jasper says with a foreboding look.

"Lesson 1.3, memorize the different social groups and who you interact with who is outside of the group." Stefan says knowingly.

"Lesson 1.4, never, ever allow yourself to fall into the clutches of The Queen. She will chew you up, spit you out, and then grind your heart to dust." Derek says as he and the others wince, most likely from experience.

"Okay, got it. No effort, conditional mixing, social groups, no Queen." I nod confidently. "But what exactly are the other groups?" I ask. They all laugh and Jasper smirks.

"Lesson 2, boys?" He asks the others. They all nod eagerly and at that moment, I swear I had never been so scared. Paul whips a sheet of paper and a pen out of god-knows-where and begins making a diagram. A few minutes later he's taped it to the portable which were standing behind and is explaining it as if it was a war plan.

"At the top of the pyramid is "The Populars" which is home to sub-group "The Jocks", which is us as well as Aaron, and "The Main Girls", which is The Queen/Jackie, Tara, Carly, Sam, and Pim. Next comes "The Hybrids", most new students join either The Populars or The Hybrids," Paul starts, but I cut him off.

"Why are they called The Hybrids?" I question.

"They are called that because sometimes they act like vampires and sit in the shade and be all emo, sometimes they act normal, and sometimes they act like crazy fuckers." Jasper says, point blank. I get the feeling that the people in this class enjoy swearing.

"Anyways," Paul says, clearly annoyed, "The Hybrids contains sub-groups: The Randoms, The Brains, and The Artists. The people in this group are Terrance, Ari, Maria, Gwyn, Elena, Faith, Penelope, Aaron, and Nicole. Next, we have "The Asians", now, I know it sounds racist, but they all keep together like a pack, and all of them are some part or fully Asian except for Jeremy, who is French. There are so sub-groups to The Asians. At the bottom is The Drifters who go between some or all groups. This group is constantly changing." Paul finishes.

"Okay, and what about these excepts and mixings you mentioned earlier?" I ask, slowly processing this somewhat elaborate hierarchy. What ever happened to everyone being friends?

"I'll explain this one, and don't worry, it took me awhile to understand too." Stefan offers with a wink. Then he begins. "Alright, so, despite appearances, Faith is basically the class psychologist, especially when it comes to Jasper and Derek. She and Penelope typically go between their own group and The Populars. Nicole has recently started hanging out with The Main Girls, so she is technically in both groups, but we still classify her as a Hybrid. Ari also hangs out with the Asians quite often, but still classifies as a Hybrid. Faith is like an ambassador between us, The Jocks, and her other group of friends, The Hybrids, though an often seen occurrence is that whenever we show up to talk to her, the others leave. Sam occasionally hangs out with us as well. Since we are part of The Populars, we also hang out with The Main Girls. We also sometimes play basketball with The Asians. The Drifters only really hang out with The Asians or The Hybrids. In the morning's or outside of school, most social barriers are broken." Stefan says, obviously speaking for experience.

"Oh, and don't forget this, never, and I mean _never_, get on Faith's bad side, or we're all screwed." Derek says, wide eyed and with a shiver. I chuckle as I think to myself how that shouldn't be too hard, considering I've watched her grow up, live with her, and absolutely love her.

"So is that it?" I ask with a grin. The other nod with grins as well.

"Welcome to The Jocks, sub-group of The Populars. Remember our rules, live them, breathe them.

**...**

"So, Peter, how was your first day of school?" Winifred, who had just gotten home from her firm, asks me at dinner.

"Oh it was great, I made a ton of friends, and all the teachers seem really nice." I beam even though I was a little wary of Mr. Rogers. Something about him seems off to me.

"That's great," Winifred smiles tiredly. "Now, Peter, since you'll be living with us from now on, we'd like to give you something so that you can keep in touch with everyone." She says as she reaches under the table and grabs something. Then she hands me a nicely wrapped box. I stare down at it and she urges me to open it. I open it slowly, relishing in the sound of the crisp paper ripping. Finally, I have it unwrapped and find that I have been given a cell phone, just like Faith's.

"Now, there are already the house number, Winifred's cell number, and Faith's cell number programmed in there." Jane says with a smile, "and if you ever need the computer, you're welcome to use the desktop or either of the laptops."

"Wow, thanks a lot." I beam with a bashful smile.

"It's no problem at all, Peter. Welcome to the family." Winifred smiles back. We continue on with dinner and then the landline rings. Damien runs to pick it up and then smiles.

"Hi, Daddy!" He chirps. "No, she's home now...we're just eating dinner...okay! Bye!" He chirps again before hanging up. "Daddy is coming over!"

"Lovely." Faith mumbles sarcastically as she puts another fork of chicken in her mouth. She pushes her chair back and excuses herself, saying she'll be upstairs doing homework. Then she's gone. I cock my eyebrow and look at Jane.

"Ah, Jacob, Faith and Damien's father, and Winifred got separated a few years ago, and Faith doesn't really get along with him well." Jane says quietly. I nod my head and wonder why Faith and her father don't get along. About half an hour later Damien and I are in front of the TV, watching a movie, and the doorbell rings. The family dog, Missy, (who I had discovered after being tackled after school) goes nuts as she races for the door. Damien bolts up and races for the door as well, eagerly unlocking it and letting his father in. A few minutes later, Damien re enters the living room with his father in tow. I'm shocked to see that he looks Hawaiian. So Faith and Damien are interracial children? Well I guess that would explain their tans in the middle of winter.

"Ah, you must be Peter." Jacob says to me, extending his hand. I shake it and smile politely.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say politely.

"Hmm...yes, let's keep it that way. Stay away from my daughter." He says in the fatherly-over protective way I had never been defended with in my own childhood.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that isn't possible." I say with steely eyes. He let's go of my hand, marches into the kitchen, and begins arguing with Winifred about the living arrangements. Damien comes to sit beside me.

"You like my sister?" Damien asks with wondering eyes.

"Well, Damien, did you ever notice that small red mark above Faith's lips, or how they always look swollen?" I ask with a small smile. He nods warily. "Well, that's called a hidden kiss, meaning that she has already been kissed by her love, without knowing it." I say, my smile widening.

"Is that hidden kiss from you, Peter?" Damien asks me in awe. I nod with a smile.

"But it's our little secret, okay?" I ask with an eager nod is response from Damien. I chuckle and go back to watching the movie. About 20 minutes later, Jacob is leaving the house, looking rather pissed off.

"Goodbye, Damien, goodbye, _Peter_." Jacob sneers as he walks out the door. I resist the urge to laugh. Wonderful, the girl I love's father hates me. Damien and I continue watching the movie, and Faith does not come down stairs for the rest of the night. At around 10 p.m. I say my goodnight's to Winifred and Jane, since Damien had already gone to bed earlier, and walk up the stairs. When I get to the main floor I can hear music pumping from the upper kitchen and the clicking of a keyboard. I creep towards the kitchen and look inside to find Faith, her back to me, hunched over at her laptop with textbooks around her. I think about if I did my homework or not, realize I did, and then go up the last flight of stairs before my room. Tiredly, I flop down on the bed and fall asleep. What a day.

**So Peter has been integrated into The Jocks/The Populars. And we've gotten a bit of a look into Faith's life...Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 6: Slow Dances and As Always

**When Pan Grew Up**

**I want more reviews. Hello, my name is J, and I'm a review whore. Yes, I realize that this isn't addictions anonymous, but I'mma confess anyways... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

_P: Dear God, stupid French project!  
F: Lol, just keep working, Pen  
P: Blah. Mme. Slight will give us a good mark even if we hand is bullshit. We're the best students of the class anyways -.-  
F: And let's keep it that way.  
P: Eh...whatever. So, how's Peter ;)))))  
F: I've been holed up in the kitchen since dinner...so, idk.  
P: You sure you don't mean "idgaf"? You really should be nicer to him.  
F: No thanks. Brb, phone ringing.  
P: Ohlalalalala ;3 is it Prince Charming?  
F: Fuck off ;P_

I quickly minimize the screen and pick up my phone as I hear footsteps approaching the kitchen. My eyes dart to the on-screen clock and see that it's already around 10 p.m.

"Faith here, sup?" I ask, not ever bothering to check the caller I.D. as I hit the green phone button.  
"Uh, hey, can we talk?" I don't even have to ask who it is. I could recognize this tear raked voice from anywhere.

"What happened this time, Jasper?" I ask, knowing it must be serious since he only calls instead of texts when it's something major.

"I...I saw Jackie kissing Aaron at Fruties." He hiccups. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. How typical of Jackie to take her latest victim to the fro-yo place down the street from the school, especially when she knows that Jasper hangs out there with the guys. I mean really? Hasn't she messed the poor boy up enough? I swear, she must not have a life outside of boys, because I was on the phone dealing with Jasper and her's break-up all summer.

"Jasper, what have I told you? She's called The Queen for a reason. She's THE QUEEN of manipulation and breaking hearts. Why haven't you learned that yet?" I ask as if I'm talking to a five year old.

"I know, I know...and I deleted her from my IM, just like you said, but she's just...she's my first love!" He cries hoarsely. I shake my head, although he can't see, and begin the usual routine.

"Jasper, I know how you feel, okay? I mean look at me and Derek? We used to be so close that people would compare us to a married couple, now, we barely talk compared to back then. Even if he doesn't know it, he is _my_ first love, but look at me, I see him gawking over girls all the time, and I don't break down."

"I know, it's just...so hard." Jasper whispers. I close my eyes and breath quietly.

"I know it is, Jasper. Trust me, I know." But he didn't. He didn't know how much it was hurting _me_ to hear him like this, or how hard it was for me not to hug him every morning after one of these talks. "Listen, just, get some sleep, okay?" I say hopefully.

"Alright, thanks..." He whispers before hanging up. I set my phone down carefully and bury my face in my palms. Like, I get it. Okay? I get that I'm supposed to be the better person here, the more mature person...but if that means letting my own feeling and problems come second _again_, then I'm not sure I _can_ be the better person. Especially with the next dance coming up in a few days. I take my hands from my face, take a deep breath, and go back to my work and IMing Penelope.

**...**

"Deck the halls with balls of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!" Penelope and Gwyn chirp as they drag Elena and me into the gym for the Christmas dance. I sigh and get ready to recede to a corner and chill with Maria and Elena, except as usual, I'm dragged to the middle of the floor and manoeuvred like a puppet by Penelope as Gwyn dances beside me, pretending to be a slut. I eventually laugh at my friends' futile efforts for me to have a good time when we all know that I'll have to deal with the aftermath of the dance drama later. Eventually they let me go slump in my corner with Elena and Maria.

"Aye, I don't get the meaning of these damned dances. Do ya?" Elena asks me. Obviously she was listening to The Pogues earlier. "Oy, all these damn girlies in their short skirts, who do they think dey are?" I shake my head and smile a bit.

"Your accent sucks, bro." I say.

"I know." Elena grins.

"Shhh...I'm drawing something abstract." Maria commands from behind a little notebook. I look over her shoulder and see a severed head.

"How the hell is that abstract?"

"It's one of the slut's heads, how much more abstract can it be?" Maria asks. I laugh, not ever bothering to know who it is specifically. And so we continue like that, Elena trying to be Irish, Maria drawing something "abstract" and me sitting there, observing the series of events that will ultimately end in disaster. That is, until the first slow song comes on.

"Hey there, Faith." Peter beams as he comes up beside me. "This dance is such a bore...do you want to dance?" I asks, coming about an inch away from my face. I step on his foot and smile pleasantly.

"Don't stand so close to me...or my feet my 'accidentally' hurt you again."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer." Peter winces through the pain of my converse crushing his foot.

"Oh come on, Faith, don't be a bitch, dance monkey, dance." Terrance trills as he and Penelope come dancing past us. I roll my eyes and let Peter take my hand, knowing that my friend's will never let me live it down either way. Surprisingly enough, Peter actually knows how to dance and spins me around and around, like a ballerina in a music box. I actually almost start smiling, that is, until I stop spinning and see Jasper dancing _very_ closely with Jackie. I wince and take my hand from Peter's as I rush out of the gym. I guess Elena and Gwyn had seen the affair since they entered the girl's washroom shortly after I had burst in. I was sitting on the heater by the last stall.

"Ignore that fool, Faith." Gwyn urges as I sit there, mumbling to myself and sniffling at both Jasper's idiocy and my own. It actually amazes me that I am so easily hurt.

"Yeah, he isn't worth your time. Plus, he's got hairy legs." Elena chirps in her boyish way. I smile a bit and nod my head. I push my hair back from my face and stand up.

"I'm done, I'm not dealing with his problems anymore." I say as I go to one of the sinks and fix myself up quickly. After that, the three of us link arms and head back to the dance, except we didn't make it very far before being scared shitless by Peter, who had been creepily standing outside of the girl's washroom, probably listening to the entire conversation.

"Umm...I uh...I just wanted to ask you what was wrong." He suggested nervously. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. Living with me is one thing, asking me to dance is another, but waiting outside the washrooms for me like a pervert is totally something else.

"You know," Gwyn whispers as she tugs me closer, "you should give Peter a chance. You haven't ever been chased after before."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know how fucked up I am." I whisper back as I self-consciously tug my sleeves over my palms.

"Still."

**...**

"So, how was the dance?" My mum chirps at dinner. I groan and stuff more mashed potatoes in my face. Peter is silent for a few moments.

"It was interesting." He says, and I must say that I agree. I actually got asked to dance. After dinner I go up to the upstairs kitchen and begin my homework. A few minutes later I get a text from Jasper. I stare at my phone for a few moments before reaching to reply.

_Hey, need to talk...  
Well, obvs. it isn't that major.  
What makes you say tht?  
Nvm -.- anyways, talk  
Okay, so, SHE and I almost kissed. And like...we didn't though...  
Oh...why didn't you?  
Peter came out of no where and yanked me away, saying he had a major problem. Turns out he had only lost a button on his shirt._

I try my hardest not to laugh as I read this and recompose myself before replying.

_Umm...okay? And the problem is?  
Well, aside from the missed kiss...there's something different about Peter. He seems...off.  
Maybe he was sniffing white out?  
No, not that kind of off. More like...in the wrong time.  
Ohhh...I get it, I know what you mean.  
Oh well, whatever, maybe his parents were super strict or some shit. Anyways, want to go on a group thing tomorrow? I hear they're playing some old movies at the theatre.  
Eh, sure._

I already knew this would come up. Jasper always has a get together after some drama so that he isn't alone to sulk. Always.

_Usual set-up?  
Yeah. I'll call Elena...  
K, I think I'll call either Stefan or Derek  
Okie. Ttyl. _

I then put my phone down and go back to my homework, already knowing that we'll do as we always do. Meet up at noon, see the movie, get some fro-yo, and then allow the social hierarchy to repair itself. Just like usual. I eventually decide to give up on my homework, since it's Friday and all, and call Elena. As usual, she says yes.

**...**

"Oh yeah, is it okay if I go see a movie with the guys today?" I ask my Mum at breakfast, referring to Jasper, Elena, and someone else.

"Sure, just make sure to bring Peter with you." Mum says, not looking up from her knitting as I begin to make my way up the stairs and to the side door. I freeze in my tracks.

"Umm...but I'm getting a ride from Jasper. His Dad's car is small and we're already picking Elena up as well."

"Then sit on Peter's lap or something." Mum suggests. I sigh and jog up to Peter's room where I find him typing away at Damien's laptop. I don't ever knock on the door as I walk in and throw his jacket at him.

"C'mon, we're going to see a movie. Hurry up." I say before marching out of the room and jogging back down the stairs just as the doorbell rings.

**Ah, so Peter is actually trying to get Faith? That takes some balls. And Faith really is a bitch, but she has her reasons. Trust me, she really does. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Forgetting

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Ayyaya, still got some Faith haters. Oh well. Some more shall be explained! Hmm...and what happens when Jasper, Faith, Peter, Elena, and a mystery person go to the movies? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

_Type, type, type, typetie, type, I love to type._ I hum to myself as I destroy another kingdom on the game I'm playing on Damien's laptop. That is, until Faith ever so rudely throws my door open, tosses my jacket at me, and commands me to get ready to see a movie. .Hell.

"Why do I have to go?" I ask once I meet her on the front porch.

"Mum said I had to invite you." She says with an eye roll as Jasper jogs up the driveway.

"Hey, let's go—" Jasper says as he does a double take of me. " Oh hey, what are you doing here, Peter?" Faith's eyes grow wide with panic.

"Uhm...our Mum's are friends and my Mum asked me to invite him." She says quickly, elbowing me discreetly so I can't answer. I cock my eyebrow and wonder why she isn't telling him the truth.

"Oh alright, that's fine then. Derek couldn't make it anyways." Jasper says with a smile.

"Haha, that's too bad. Anyways, let's get going, Elena is waiting." Faith shakily laughs as she pulls her sleeves down over her palms are starts walking towards Jasper's dad's car. In the car Faith, Jasper, and Jasper's dad talk like old friends, which I guess they kind of are, and I sit there silently until we reach Elena's house. Once she's in the car we're off to the mall, whatever that is. Eventually we pull up in front of a huge building with tons of people coming in and out holding big paper bags. I furrow my brows as I get out of the car with the others and Jasper says bye to his dad. Then, without really saying anything to me, the three of them walk into the mall and I follow. As we walk around my stomach starts to growl and I wonder when we'll eat. Then I remember that I didn't bring any of the pocket money that Jane gave me. I nearly face palm as we enter what they call a food court and everyone chooses what they want. I go up to Faith and whisper in her ear.

"I uh, kind of forgot my pocket money."

"You're an idiot," she say's bluntly, not even looking at me. "Here's 20 bucks, you owe me." She says as she slips me a green bill. I take it and go stand in line with Jasper. Apparently we're getting subs. A couple of minutes later we're all sitting at a table together eating and the girls and Jasper are discussing which movie to see. I'm sitting silently, just like in the car.

"How about this one?" Elena asks as she points towards a movie name on the newspaper clipping.

"Yeah, that's supposed to be a good one." Jasper agrees. Faith shrugs.

"I don't really care...what about you, Peter?" She reluctantly asks me, realizing that I haven't said a word.

"Um...sure...?" I say, unsure. The others nod and Jasper goes to buy the tickets, I tag along. On the way to the box office Jasper strikes up a conversation.

"So, where are you from again?" He asks me suspiciously.

"Um...Calgary." I say, remembering what I said on my first day of school.

"Hmm...and, so, why are you here now?" He asks me. I think about how I should answer, and so I answer truthfully.

"I was recently orphaned, and Faith's granny, Jane, is an old family friend, so she took me in." I shrug. Jasper of the other hand stops dead in his tracks.

"You're living with Faith? Have you seen her...you know." He raises his eyebrows while I furrow mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, haven't you seen her cut?" Again, I furrow my eyebrows.

"Again, what?"

"You know," he says as he does a slitting motion on his arm. My eyes widen. "I mean, why do you think she always wears long sleeves or hoodies?" He asks, obviously thinking I would have known.

"Um, no, I haven't." I say, suddenly very, very worried.

**...**

About 2 hours later the four of us walk out of the movie theatre, the girls are talking about the movie, Jasper is texting, and I'm giving myself a head ache worrying about Faith. Is that why she's such a bitch sometimes? I mean, I would never say that to her face, but still. The girls eventually separate from us, saying they're going to go check out the makeup store and so Jasper and I head for the nearest video game store.

"So, uh, what's the deal with Faith?" I ask, wanting to know more.

"Got bullied, bad relationship with her dad, the works." Jasper says, not paying very much attention as he studies the wall of video games.

"That all?"

"Yeah, pretty much...oh, and she's got some serious issues, like, it's nearly impossible to earn her trust, and it's easily losable...that's because of her paranoia. Apparently she says it's because she always used to dream of this guy coming into her room at night and talking to her, and watching her sleep. Kind of Edward Cullenesque, don't you think?" He says as he continues looking through games. I on the other hand go wide eyed as I go through a series of apparently "Edward Cullenesque" flashbacks. Damn it.

"So, uh, do you know anything else?" I ask, still hungry for more.

"Well, I do know that she likes me. Like, like-like." He says sheepishly, blushing a bit. My eyes widen and I swear, if they could have, my eyebrows would have flown off my forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious with how willing she is to help me out, listen to my problems, and go out on the weekends with me and others...Why?"

"Uh...no reason."

"You sure? I saw you dancing with her yesterday."

"Um yeah...I got...dared to! Yeah, dared to...by, um...Tam!" Clearly I was panicking.

"Oh, okay...just don't do anything too mean, okay? She may seem all bitchy and stuff, but, don't tell anyone, Elena told me that Faith usually cries herself to sleep." Jasper says, being all protective. My eyebrows furrow as I nod. So that's why I always heard muffled sniffling at night when I go for a drink.

"So, uh, do you like-like her?" I ask, now simply curious.

"Well, no...I mean, she's a great girl, and a lot of guys would be lucky to have her, but, I'm hung up on Jackie...I mean, I know that Faith is always warning me and continuously helps me through my issues with Jackie, but, I just can't imagine life without her. Jackie is my first love." Jasper says wistfully. I sigh in relief, one less person to compete with.

**...**

"How was the mall? How was the movie?" Damien asks me rapidly as soon as I step through the door. Somebody have been having sugar.

"It was interesting, and the movie was funny." I grin as I ruffle Damien's hair. He scowls before breaking into a grin and drags me off to play with his lego. Faith eventually comes downstairs with Elena in tow, she's apparently sleeping over.

"I can't believe you told Jasper." Faith fumes, clearly pissed off.

"Well it's not like I'll go to Hell for it...and if I do, at least I'll go there without that dumb old secret." I shrug as I help Damien build a fortress for his little lego people.

"Um...Faith, maybe we should go to a different room." Elena says, grabbing on to her arm to drag her off. Faith rips away from her grip and glares at me, and if looks could kill I would most certainly be dead.

"You had no right to tell him or anyone!" She fumes once more.

"Yes I did, it's partly my secret too." I reply with another shrug.

"But it's mostly mine! I have a reputation at the school! I can't simply suddenly be labelled as Peter's housemate!" She shrieks. Elena tries to drag her off, but Faith bats her hands away.

"Oh bloody hell, Wendy, go make yourself some more secrets that don't involve me, then we'll both be happy!" I yell, infuriated. What's the big deal anyways?

"I don't fucking want to, Peter, and who the hell says "bloody hell"? We aren't in England you damned idiot!" She starts, but then she pauses, "wait, what did you just call me?" I freeze in my own slip-up.

"Um...I called you Faith of course."

"No, you called me Wendy...why does that sound so familiar?" And by now she is absorbed by this slip-up.

"I haven't the slightest clue, especially since I called you Faith." Wendy shakes her head.

"No, you called me Wendy...there's something off about you, Peter Palek, and I will find out what it is." She says with determination as she drags Elena out of the living room. Elena turns her head and mouths "sorry".

**...**

Later that night I lie in bed, thinking about everything that has happened in the course of a few days. I guess I was right that night so very, very long ago. To live is truly an awfully big adventure. Tired of not being able to fall asleep, I roll out of bed and practise flying. Except I can barely get off the ground. I frown and stare at my shadow on the wall, it isn't moving or doing anything interesting, it's just, there. I panic as I rush to my dresser to get my emergency stash of pixie dust. I dash some on me and my usual shadow appears along with my ability to fly once more. I breathe a sigh of relief and look out my window.

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning is an awfully far away place." I think sadly, hoping that Tink forgives me, and remembers to visit like she promised, with some extra pixie dust for me.

**Alright, so it was a bit fillery, but good? I don't know...Aren't you all worried for Peter? He's losing hold of his flying and shadow! Oh no! Hahaha...Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cousins Pt 1

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Alright, so, for that mystery reviewer: thanks for your feedback, BUT, I have been in the eighth grade and I have family members in the eighth grade, and trust me, these conversations happen and that type of language definitely gets used. Also, I'm sorry, but this story is rated "T" for a reason, and teens do some stuff they probably shouldn't, okay? Okay. On another note, here we are with the next chapter! Now, as implied by the "Christmas Dance" it is the holiday season, so, here we gooooo! (okay, that was just a little corny, but, whatever)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"Hurry up Faith! We need to get there by 6!" Mum hollers as she bustles by my bathroom where I'm currently organizing my hair into a faux side cut to set off the light _pink_ sweater I was forced into. I roll my eyes and continue hair spraying back my flyaways.

"Back, you layered wisps." I mutter to myself as if I'm battling a multitude of beasts in an arena. "Nom, nom, nom. My trusty hair spray shall vanquish you!" I say to myself a bit louder with a stupid grin on my face, praying that no one can hear me over the music blasting out of my speakers. Eventually, after probably adding another hole to the ozone layer, I put the bottle of hair spray down and unzip my makeup bag. 10 minutes later I'm being dragged out of the house by my mother and shoved into the backseat of the family car with Damien and Peter. Mum and Granny are sitting up front with their spacious seats while I'm being squished against my window by Damien who insists on playing on the iPad with Peter on the entire drive to my cousin's. While we live in a more urban area, the cousins are out in more of a rural area. We call their town the party town of our province. It's about a half hour away, without counting traffic. So while Damien and Peter destroy bubbles, I think, on the iPad, I instead put my ear buds in, turn the volume up as high as it will go (so to avoid Christmas music from seeping into my ears) and begin my playlist, starting with 12 Heroes, by David Bowie. Time for an early Christmas get-together. .

"Oy, we're here." Damien says as he rips my earbud out and elbows me in the ribs. I bat his hand away and mumble something under my breath, much to vulgar to be repeated, even mentally to myself. I throw my door open, knowing that my side is clear since Mum always parks in the _exact_ same spot. I groggily slip out of the car and wind up my earbuds. I yawn and stretch, I guess I fell asleep on the drive up. I look to my side as I shiver a bit from the lack of a coat and notice Peter staring up at the old house. I really like the cousin's house, because it's not just a house, it's a home. And you just know it, really, from looking at it. I smile and begin walking up the pathway and up the porch stairs, not really knowing if Mum, Granny, Damien, and Peter are behind me or not. But this is customary, I always knock on the door first. I stand in front of the familiar red door and knock with a warm smile on my face and an excitement building up.

"Well hey there, you're early!" Don exclaims with a big old smile as he opens up the door. I grin and go for the customary kiss on both cheeks as I make my way into the home and slip my boots off. Just as everyone else is making it in I can hear Lottie in the kitchen, hurrying to get things ready.

"Don! Don't let Grey out!" Lottie hollers from the kitchen as their flamboyant dog, Grey, rushes towards us, eager to see us again. I laugh and pat his head as I walk through the home like I live there, which I guess is kind of rude, but I've been doing it for years just fine.

"Ello, Lottie." I greet as I walk into the cozy kitchen that opens up into the office and living room on one side and the dining room on the other.

"Hey, Faith. Tim is in the basement playing beer pong with Tess and Jake, head on down with Damien." Lottie says with a smile, referring to her 15 year old son and 20 something daughter and her boyfriend. I nod and begin heading for the basement, but not before Peter walks into the kitchen and Lottie nearly has a stroke. "By God, who is this?" She exclaims as she nearly drops a plate of appetizers. I pinch the bridge of my nose and thank the stars as Granny walks into the room.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth, " Granny begins, and yes, Lottie's full name is Elizabeth, but no one really calls her that. "This is Peter, he's recently been orphaned, and so, since he's the grandson of a very old friend of mine, he's living with us." Granny says, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter just stands there and smiles politely. I pinch the bridge of my nose a bit harder.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm Peter Pa—erm, Palek. Nice to meet you, and thank you for welcoming me into your home this evening." He says as he extends his hand towards her. Lottie bursts on laughing, as expected by anyone who knows her.

"Oh, Peter, I can tell you this now, no one in this household acts that polite, ever, so you can drop the act and head to the basement with Faith." Lottie says, taking his hand and shaking it anyways. Peter smiles and nods his head. I on the other hand nearly face palm. Damnit! It's already awkward enough for me, the 13 year old, to hang out with my older cousin's! Now I'll have this dope to explain. I clench my jaw and turn sharply, heading for the basement. Even as I make my way down the carpeted stairs I can hear the club music pumping and the sound of a ping pong ball hitting a wooden table. I grin to myself, the games have begun.

"Hey, Faith!" The extremely bubbly Tess says as she makes her way towards me for a hug. I smile at her likeableness. No one dislikes Tess, it's quite impossible.

"Hey," I say to Tess I jump off the last step and give her a hug.

"Yo," Tim says with a nod of his head as he aims at a triangle of red solo cups. He lightly throws the ping pong ball and just misses one of the cups. Jake cheers and takes his shot at Tim's triangle. He gets it in.

"Hey, Faith." Jake says to me with his country twang as Tim begrudgingly takes the red solo cup and chugs the small amount of beer inside. "Hey, who's the red head?" He asks as he turns to see Peter who is timidly making his way down the stairs.

"That's one of Granny's old friend's orphaned grandson who is living with my family for an indefinite amount of time. His name's Peter." I say flatly, not really caring much as Peter nods towards everyone.

"Well, hello there, Peter!" Tess says in her bubbly expression. "Welcome into our crazy little world." She laughs. Peter smirks to himself and I actually wonder what he might be thinking. Tim nods his head, causing his caramel coloured hair to fall into his face a bit. He curses and swiped it back again and hides it under a baseball cap. I swear, he has the same hair style as Ian Somerhalder. Jake tips his sombrero, which someone always seems to wear while playing drinking games, and goes back to the game of beer pong. Tess and I head over to the couches and catch up. Eventually we're called upstairs for dinner. Right when I get upstairs I'm grabbed into a big hug by my other 15 year old cousin, Jace, and his 20 something sister, Petra. I'm also greeted by their parents, also my cousins, Melissa and Mario. I laugh and instantly feel a lot more comfortable than I did for the past half hour. I don't know why, but I'm more comfortable around Jace then I am around Tim. Maybe it's because Jace and I are more similar, but maybe it's also because I spend more time with Tim.

"Why, hello cousinwhoIhavenotseeninayear ." Jace says, dumbfounded, as he ruffles my hair. I squish my face up and bat his hand away.

"No, I did not use hair spray tonight for nothing." I exclaim as I push him back a little. Behind him I see an unfamiliar face and instantly feel uncomfortable, but assume the role of the polite younger cousin anyways.

"Psht, well, I have my curls tonight, so, I think you'll be okay with messy hair." Jace tease as he gestures to his (also) caramel coloured, rarely seen curls. I roll my eyes. "Anyways, dear cousin, this, is my girlfriend, Tammie." He says with an accomplished smile as he snakes his arm around her waist. I smile politely and say hi, as does she. I have to bite my inner cheeks to avoid laughing at the fact that both me and Tammie are taller than Jace. Eventually we're all seated around the big dining room table and passing huge bowls and platters of food around. There are more unfamiliar faces, but they're all around the age of either my Mum, Lottie, and Don, or my Granny's age. Soon enough, my plate is nearly full, that, is when the plate of roast beef ends up in front of me. I stare at it for awhile before passing it on to Petra, who is sitting next to me and talking excitedly with me. Tim cocks an eyebrow and nudges Peter, who is for some reasons sitting beside him.

"Has dear old Faith gone vegetarian?" Tim asks rather loudly.

"What's that?" Peter asks, genuinely not knowing what the hell Tim is asking him. Everyone just stares at him and laughs.

"I haven't gone vegetarian, Tim, I'm just not in the mood for roast beef." I say as I put a fork full of salad in my mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...passing up on amazing meat, the first sign of being a vegetarian. Poor Faith." Jace says with mock pity, treating vegetarianism like it's a disease. I laugh and shake my head. Leave it to my family to make perfectly normal things sound deadly. After awhile we all continue eating and catching up with each other, Peter though, sits there pretty quietly.

"So, uhm, how exactly are you all related?" Peter asks.

"Well," Jace begins, setting down his fork and knife. "Faith's Granny, Jane, is cousin's with our Granny, Mary. So basically, we're all cousin's here, just a few times removed." Jace says slowly, having to think about the answer himself. Even though they aren't my first cousins, when referring to them I just say cousins as to avoid having to think about it for too long.

"Oh." Peter says, still seeming confused.

**Okay people, so, there's the first part of this, and it's a long night, trust me. Next part should be posted soon! Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cousins Pt 2

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Alright, so here's the second part of the previous chapter, from Peter's point of view. Warning, there is a bit stronger language in this chapter, and a few f-bombs, but, it's just the way it is. Read please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

After about an hour of eating and lot's of talking (with me awkwardly sitting there, wedged between Tim and Damien), all the teenagers (and Damien) excuse themselves from the table and make a beeline for the basement. Winifred nods after them, urging me to follow, so I do. I follow them down the plushy carpeted stairs and into the warm, carpeted basement. Tim makes a beeline for his speakers and turns on the same music as he was playing before. Jake, Tess, Tim, and Petra start up another game of the game Tim and Jake were playing before...I'm still not sure what it is. Damien, Jace, Tammie, and Faith head over to the couches. Faith perches on the edge of the reclining chair, as far from the others as possible, Damien sits on the floor so that he can see the game, Jace and Petra sit on the couch, and Tammie sits on Jace's lap, despite the room on the couch. I look over at Faith as the others start a conversation, she looks extremely uncomfortable as her thumbs fly across the tiny keyboard on her phone. She puts it on her lap and looks up just as I look to the others.

"Faith, sit closer. Have something to drink." Jace suggests as he notices how uncomfortable she is and pops the top off a tall bottle. I read the label, apparently it's beer, whatever the hell that is. "Your Mum said it was okay." He reminds Faith.

"Yeah, I know, just want to stay sober for a bit longer." She says with a small, tight smile. Jace looks slightly concerned, but goes back to his conversation. From what I can tell, Jace is more intuitive and sensitive, while Tim is well...a jock. Though I guess, like my friends from school, Tim does have a soft side.

"So, Peter, how are you liking living with Faith?" Petra asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I furrow my own and cock my head to the side.

"Um, it's nice?" I say, unsure. Faith's jaw drops.

"Petra! Nothing like that is going on." Faith says, the tips of her ear's turning bright red, much like Tink's do when she's mad. Petra laughs it off and gets off the couch to sit in the chair beside Faith.

"So, how's my little cousin doing?" She asks, now talking to Faith. Faith sighs and begins basically telling her life story.

"Well, I've sent in my applications for highschool, but I'm most likely going to the feeder school." She says with an exasperated sigh.

"Ah, so it'll be no boys and kilts for you next year." Petra says with a sympathetic smile. "What about you Peter?" She asks me, trying to include me, I guess.

"Erm...I'm going to the feeder school for boys...?" I answer, unsure of what Jane has planned for me.

"Oh, so you and Faith will still see each other for school things, just at dances and the shit." Petra says, coolly bobbing her head to the beat of the music. Suddenly a very popular song comes on and everyone cheers (except for the very uncomfortable Faith) and starts dancing to it like (the nicest way to put it) idiots.

"Bunch of Asian words, I don't know what they are, and lalalalala." Tim says to the rhythm of the music as he dances along. I laugh a bit. After a couple of moments, everything is back to how they were before the song started and Jace is cracking open tall, colourful can.

"Guys, this shit is supposed to taste great." He grins as he sniffs the contents of the can. "Holy crap, it smells like lifesavers." He beams before taking a swig and passing it around the room for everyone to smell. Soon enough, I get a whiff and my eyes widen. . . A few minutes later 3 more cans of the drink are opened and the basement is shrouded by the smell of beer and this amazing drink. I somehow get a beer in my hands and end up playing the game, which is apparently called beer pong. Everything starts to get hilarious for some reason, and well, I feel like I've been shot with pixie dust. I look over at Faith, and she is still the same as before. I look around for Damien and notice he has gone upstairs.

"Oy, Faith, loosen up, have something." Tim urges, noticing his extremely uncomfortable cousin.

"I'm good. I want to stay straight edge tonight, got Granny upstairs, and she's already pissed about me staying out late with my friends last week." She says, clearly declining. "Besides, the entire basement smells like booze and I'm getting a buzz just off the smell. I'm good." She says with a polite smile.

"Faith, Faith, Faith," Jace says as he sits beside her in the big recliner, "don't be so uptight.

"Jace, Jace, Jace," Faith says in the same way, "get your beer breath away from my face and go be all snuggley with your girlfriend." She says as she stops Jace from hugging her again. Apparently he really likes giving hugs. His girlfriend, Tammie, sits on the couch with her arms open, ready for Jace to hug her. He launches himself at her and begins basically sucking her face off. Faith shakes her head and looks away. I go and sit on the floor in front of her, my face about 2 inches from hers.

"Faith, why are you being so different?" I question innocently.

"Oh hell, you had beer, didn't you? At least tell me you didn't have any of that lifesaver shit." She says, suddenly concerned.

"Uhm...I had half of one...?" I say. She scowls in disgust and pushes my face away. I furrow my eyebrows and stand up, placing my hands on my hips with my shoulders and feet squared.

"What the hell are you doing, Peter?" Petra asks me from the couch where she is watching the game of beer pong between Tess and Jake. Tim is sitting in the other recliner, laughing his ass off at Tess' failed shots. I don't answer Petra and begin my speech, saying whatever comes to mind.

"Oy, my name isn't Peter Palek, it's Peter motherfucking Pan! And I love you like a love song, Faith, and I can fly, because I'm Peter motherfucking Pan!" I begin, saying whatever I say, not really caring. "And being who I am, I can fly! Like a bird! And I don't come from Calgary, I come from Neverland! I lived with a group of boys, knew your great Granny, and was best friend' with a fairy. I also battled with some old codfish, Hook. And well, I do believe in faeries, I do, I do!" I exclaims before letting out a crow. Everyone bursts out laughing, except for Faith, who looks infuriated. I wonder why.

"Looks like someone has been watching a pit too much Disney." Tim hollers as he slams his hand on the carpeted floor, catching his breath. Faith hops off her perch on the recliner and walks up to me. Then she begins a retaliatory speech, making sure to jab me in the chest with her recently painted nails.

"Listen here, Peter _Palek_, you are no Peter _Pan_. There is no way in _hell_ that you knew Granny Wendy, and it is not possible to love me when you barely know me. So I don't know how much you've had to drink, or what drugs you've taken, but you _are not_ Peter motherfucking Pan. And don't swear when you don't have to, you idiot. You're 13 years old." She says, continuously jabbing at my chest as she pushes me back a little bit each time. By the time she's done I'm sitting in the couch next to Petra, wide eyed. She's even more angry than she was when I told Jasper about the living arrangements. But, being me, I cockily reach up with both arms, grab a hold of her shoulders, and pull her down into a crashing kiss. She tries to push back, but I hold her in place. She, being as smart as she is though, knees me in the crotch, escapes my grip, and plants a solid slap across my face, leaving a stinging red hand mark on my cheek.

"Holy shit." Petra mutters breathlessly.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, touch me, speak to me, or even _look_ at me again, Peter Palek. Go _fuck_ yourself." She says with a deathly anger radiating off her before she leaves the basement, racing up the stairs with balled up fists. Everyone turns to me, obviously in shock.

"What the absolute fuck did you just do to my little cousin?" Tim asks me, cracking his knuckles, obviously pissed off. My eyes widen and I swallow the hard lump that was forming in my throat.

"Chill, Tim. He's obviously smashed." Jace says calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Petra and I will go talk to Faith, okay? Chill." Jace says as he and Petra get off the couch and start to go after Faith.

"Tim, just, take a breather." His sister, Tess, coaxes. Looks like everyone sobered up pretty quickly. I thank god that Damien hadn't seen the scene.

"Don't ever even _think_ of touching Faith again." Tim growls, the veins in his neck popping out as he goes upstairs, probably to stand outside for a few minutes.

"Don't worry, Peter." Tess assures me. "Faith's just...well, she definitely isn't how she used to be. But don't worry, she usually doesn't hold grudges for very long." She weakly assures me. I nod stiffly and the night continues on.

About 2 hours later we're all standing in the front hallway, awkwardly all saying our goodbyes. Tess, Petra, and Tammie all give me hugs, the guys shake me hands. I only catch a glimpse of Faith as she hugs Jace and Petra tightly before she goes to hug Tim, Tess, and Jake. I only see her from my corner of my eye, but I can see that her makeup is a bit smudged. But as I walk out that front door and towards Winifred's car, I don't feel a bit of regret, but rather confusion. Wouldn't Faith be happy to get a kiss from her true love?

**So, first, sorry for the strong language, if it offended any of you...and well, any new opinions of Faith? I know a bunch of your probably think she's just some emo chick who dies her hair, but trust, she is definitely a complex character. Oh, and what about the cousins? Hopefully I'll get to write them in a bit more. Anyways, as you've read, Peter has REALLY messed up this time. More is soon to come! Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Side of Pan Pt 1

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Alright, so, last chapter was interesting, no? Anyways, here's the next chappie, it's arcing off of the previous 2 chapters and will alos be written in two parts. Get ready for some pretty interesting twists in the plot! BRACE YOURSELVES AND SIT DOWN WHEN READING. Anyways, there's also been a time skip to February.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

_"Oy, my name isn't Peter Palek, it's Peter motherfucking Pan! And I love you like a love song, Faith, and I can fly, because I'm Peter motherfucking Pan!" I begin, saying whatever I say, not really caring. "And being who I am, I can fly! Like a bird! And I don't come from Calgary, I come from Neverland! I lived with a group of boys, knew your great Granny, and was best friend' with a fairy. I also battled with some old codfish, Hook. And well, I do believe in faeries, I do, I do!"_

I shake my head with a scowl as I once again recall that rather ridiculous night. Peter drunk, me violent, Tim getting ready to kill. Yep, quite ridiculous it is.

"Sorry, Faith, is there a problem with the geography work?" Mr. Rogers asks me from his desk just as I notice that I'm scowling and clawing at my geography textbook.

"Oh, uh, no, nothing. Just, um...practising for my...play this weekend...?" I answer sheepishly. To be honest, Mr. Rogers is one hell of an intimidating teacher.

"Oh, what play?" He asks me, trying to prove that I'm lying and in fact quite stressed still, although it's already February.

"It's a modern twist on J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan." I say quickly, saying what first comes to mind. Mr. Rogers cocks an eyebrow but shakes his head and goes back to his lesson planning while I go back to my textbook. 10 minutes later the bell goes and we all head out for recess. I go in a huge huddle with my group, The Hybrids, while Peter is with The Populars. How typical.

"God, I can't wait till everything gets back to normal." Penelope groans.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even understand the conflict between the groups." Elena says, annoyed. I don't say anything.

"None of us do." Ari sighs. Again, I don't say anything.

"Hey, you're the ambassador, what's going on? Do your job and ambass." Gwyn says seriously to me. I didn't know that this gap between the groups was effecting her too. I shrug and pretend to be doing something on my phone.

"Working on it." I lie. In truth, I haven't spoken to Peter or any of the Populars, more specifically the Jocks, since December. Well, except for Sam, but she's sort of everywhere.

**...**

From the moment I got out of bed, I had the feeling that some shit was going to go down today. And sure enough, it did.

"Faith! Faith! I need to tell you something!" Jasper calls after me just as the bell for lunch goes. I turn around surprised, this might be our first civilized conversation since December.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask him with a furrowed brow. I know it's serious, normally he'll just text it.

"It's about Peter." He says bluntly. "He's been acting really weird since mid-January. He always looks baked or smashed." Jasper says as his voice drops to a whisper. I furrow my brows once more. I mean, of course I'm furious with Peter, but what he does will reflect on my family.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and whenever we ask him what happened he just says something about tinkering and dust. What the hell does that mean?" Jasper asks me, clearly bewildered and concerned.

"I don't know...I would ask him, but, you know what happened, right?"

"Um, I know bits and pieces."

"Oh, okay," I say as I explain the entire situation.

"Wow, that jackass." Jasper says with a bit of a chuckle. I roll my eyes and tell him to tell the others to keep an eye on Peter. I job to the school office and fake being sick so I can call home and leave. And to do what, you wonder? Well to search his room for drugs of course! The only thing is, things didn't work out that way.

"Wait! Faith, I have one more thing to tell your!" Jasper calls as he races after me down the path leading to the back of the school property. I stop and turn around to see him.

"What now?" I ask, thinking of the worst.

"We finally got him to talk," he says, catching his breath still. "He said it was from lack of sleep, since he's been up all the time thinking about how you hate him so much."

"Oh, whatever then. I'm still going home." I shrug.

"One more thing...You know that theory we had about Paul last year?" He asks me quietly (even though we're the only ones around)

"Yeah, I think so."

"Mhmm...yeah, so turns out it's true, and Peter is unknowingly going on a date Paul this weekend." Jasper says slowly, allowing me to brace myself somewhat. Though nothing could have prepared me for this one.

" .Fuck."

**...**

"Omg, are you serious?" Penelope asks me over video chat.

"Completely." I say, dead straight.

"Yay!" Penelope squeals, "now, we'll finally have something interesting and somewhat controversial in the class!" She cheers, implying that this will shake up hell, being in a catholic school and all.

"Yeah, yeah...you be all excited." I roll my eyes.

"Oh don't you dare act like you're not excited, you yaoi loving dork!" She teases. I roll my eyes again and make up an excuse about have more homework to do.

**...**

"Hey, are you O.K.?" Sam asks me as she finds me standing by the hang-out wall, blasting some Two Door Cinema Club and reading a book.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, confused.

"Well, Penelope sent a group email to me and the others about th E." She says, concerned. I face palm.

"Damnit. Leave it to Pen to take this overboard."

"Listen, we're all here for you, Faith, considering your history with Peter and all." She says, implying that Penelope also told them about the incident. I grind my teeth and march into the school, headed for the girl's washroom. Once inside I take out my cell and start furiously texting Terrance, seeing as he's on the same bus as Penelope and all.

_How close is the bus to the school?  
5-10 mins, why?  
Need to kill Pen  
Oh, right, yeah, we're all here for u...  
Shut up, nothing happened.  
Mhmm, sure. I knew he was a douche from the minute I saw him!  
No you didn't, you fangirl'd and was gay for him.  
Maybe just a little._

I roll my eyes, shove my cell in my pocket and walk back outside where I find Peter, Jasper, Paul, Derek, and Stefan all standing in a huddle. I look a bit closer and notice Paul's hand in Peter's back pocket. I nearly faint right there and then, but not from jealousy. More like anger. This idiot! What is he doing, being so public about it on _catholic_ school property? Does he want to get a pink slip? Even if it was a girl and a boy, he'd still get in trouble! Good God! And not to forget Paul, taking advantage of Peter's apparently extremely sheltered upbringing. He probably doesn't know what it means to be gay! I have nothing against the LGBTQ community, but, hell, Paul is taking advantage of Peter! And Peter is being a bloody idiot!

"Um...Faith? Are you okay." Gwyn asks me as she, Terrance, Penelope, and Maria round the corner.

"No." I growl. "I'm witnessing pure idiocy."

"Did you forget your green tea this morning?"

"No!" I bark as I turn my back to the scene of pure idiocy.

"Need a reading?" Terrance asks me.

"Oh whatever." I puff, handing Terrance my hand, even though I know that whatever he says will be pure bullshit.

"Oh, I see...Hmm...I see a brown sack in your future! And running mascara!" He declares.

"A brown sack? Really? Am I going to get kidnapped or some shit?"

"Something like that." Terrance grins knowingly. I roll my eyes and end up joining the conversation that Gwyn, Penelope, Maria, Ari, and now Elena, are having.

**...**

"So, today in language you're all getting a new writing assignment. For this piece, you are to write about a made up land and create a main character. You are to write it so that the readers can branch off it with their own fantasies." Mr. Roger's states as he opens up an example on the smart board. Even without much thought, I already know what I'm going to write about. My usual character, Robyn, trapped in a cell of her own mind's thoughts and memories. A girl, trapped by her own past, present, and future. The bell goes a few minutes later and we all go outside.

**Hhmmm...so, Faith is acting strange (a.k.a. holding a grudge), Peter's real-world innocence is being taken advantage of, Paul is gay, and Terrance might actually not be bullshitting. Oh the twists! Sorry it's not as long as usual. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Side of Pan Pt 2

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Alright, Peter's view! WARNING, this chapter is a little iffy, but it was requested by a friend...so, yeah. Don't judge. Going back to when Paul asked Peter out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"How the hell did you manage to get on Faith's bad side so quickly?" Derek asks me, frustrated with the ongoing separation between the groups. "And why the hell do you always look so baked and smashed?" By now I've learned what these terms mean.

"Lack of sleep, can't help thinking about the incident." And what I say is half true. It's also because Tink gave me a 4 months supply of pixie dust for Christmas, and I've gone absolutely dust happy. The other night, for example, I flew all the way to London, sat in Wendy's old bedroom, and flew back by sunrise. Yes, I am enjoying being able to fly again.

"Oh, and what about getting on her bad side?" Jasper asks me this time.

"The incident, kissed her in front of her cousin's after she told me off, she kneed me in the crotch, slapped me, and then her cousin almost murdered me." I say point blank.

"The one that plays field hockey and rugby?!" Stefan exclaims.

"Do you understand how lucky you are to be alive right now?" Derek practically shrieks.

"Oh, and she also said to me 'go fuck yourself' before storming out." I shrug, not quite sure what it means.

"By God, you've broken the balance!" Stefan says, pulling at his short hair.

"Um...what does what she said mean, by the way?" I ask sheepishly, thinking it must be terrible.

Uh, if you want, I can explain it this weekend at my house." Paul says, piping up for the first time in this conversation. All the other guys stare at him confused, and I merely shrug.

"Okay, sure. Text me your address and stuff later."

"It's a date." Paul says, flashing a bright smile just as the bell rings. Not sure of what just happened, I shrug and walk to class.

**...**

"That's it, bro, I'm going crazy! I need to talk to Faith! Fix this shit!" Derek yells at me through the phone as I get ready to go to Paul's house.

"I can't today," I say as I slip on a pair of dark skinnies. "Maybe tomorrow," I say as I shrug on a hoodie.

"No! Today! Now!" He screams.

"Christ, bro, why the urgency?"

"Because she's one of my best friends, you idiot!" Derek screams.

"Ah whatever, I'll get to it eventually. I got to go now." I say as I quickly hang up my cell and pull on my beanie.

From the house I bus it to Paul's place. He greets me at the front door and I notice that there aren't any cars in the front.

"So, where is everyone else?" I ask, wondering about his family.

"Mum and Dad are out of town for the weekend, and my brother is sleeping over at a friends." Paul shrugs as he leads me into the kitchen. It's quite big and definitely open concept. Paul immediately makes a bee line for the fridge and pulls out a cucumber.

"What's that for?" I ask him, wide eyed, and almost worried.

"Well I told you that I was going to explain what fucking yourself means, and this is part of it, in some situations." Paul says with a hint of a grin. And in that moment, I swear I nearly shat myself.

**...**

About an hour later I'm walking down the staircase of Paul's house, shaking a bit. Paul is just behind me, his hands playing with my hair. We sit on the couch in his living room and he pops a movie in. I of course have no idea what it is.

"Hey, want to pretend to be the Once-Ler and the Greed-Ler?" Paul asks me after the movie, wiggling his eyebrows. I furrow mine and shrug. "Alright, you be the Once-Ler, and I'll be the big, bad Greed-Ler."

"Uhm, okay?" I say, starting to act like the character from the movie we just watched.

"Well hey there, Oncie." Paul—I mean the Greed-Ler says with a devious grin, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Uh...hey there, Greed-Ler...?" I say, unsure of what's going on.

"Have you talked to good ol' moustache lately?" He asks me with a grin, referring to the orange peanut with the yellow moustache from the same movie.

"Er...no."

"Oh, well, you must be lonely then." He says devilishly. My eyes widen.

"Um...sure?"

"Well, let me make you less lonely. Who needs moustache anyways?" He asks as he inches closer and closer to my face. And then he kisses me. I blush wildly and try to push Paul off, even going to far as to trying to biting his lips, he though, takes that as permission for entry. I gag and push him off me with all my strength and jump off the couch, now knowing how Faith must have felt when I ambushed her.

"What the hell was that, you bastard!?" I yell, angry as hell.

"Oh come on," Paul says with an eye roll. "You must have expected something like this to happen. Anyways, you and I both know that you're head over heels for Faith, but she's ignoring you, leaving you high and dry. So, this will work for both of us. You pretend I'm Faith, and I'll pretend you're whoever the hell I choose that particular day. Easy, no?" Paul says, quite evilly. I bite my lip and try to imagine Paul as Faith, and strangely enough, I happen to be so damned desperate that it works. And from that moment, another bit of my fate is sealed.

**...**

It's been about a week since that day at Paul's, and this weekend Jasper is hosting a sleepover. I have yet to make peace with Faith.

"Hey, bro, finally." Jasper says with a grin as he opens his front door to me holding a sleeping bag, a duffel bag, and pulling my earbuds out of my ears. I nod my head and step inside. "Just bring all your stuff downstairs, we're all set up in the basement with enough video games, junk food, and nerf darts to last us a week." Jasper says, pointing at the stairs that lead down to the basement. I nod and jog down the stairs, bags in hand. When I get there, there's two boxes of pizza, an entire case of pop, and a huge box of wings on the table which is in front of Stefan and Derek who are playing video games, and Paul who is on his smart phone, probably on tumblr or facebook.

"Hey." I say to everyone as I walk in front of the TV and plop down on the bean bag chair beside the couch, close to Paul who glances up and smiles a bit. Now, all the guys know what's going on, and for what reasons, but, we try to keep the levels of this relationship pretty low, for their sakes. We all eventually end up playing video games, until at about 7 p.m. the door bell rings and Jasper runs up the stairs, obviously knowing who it is. A few minutes later he comes down the stairs, laughing, with none other than Sam and Faith. My eyes widen, I yank Paul off the couch and into my lap, and begin making out with him. Praying, that Faith will see this, get awkward, then realize that I'm an okay guy, and forgive me.

"Ohlalala, guy on guy." Sam says with a wink as she takes Paul's seat on the couch and Paul pulls back for a breath of air. I grin deviously and nod. From the corner of my eye I look over at Faith, who is sitting between Jasper and Derek, and paying no attention to me whatsoever. I sigh and lean back in the bean bag chair, only to have Paul attack me with another face suck.

About an hour after the arrival of Sam and Faith, we somehow end up playing truth or dare, and everyone is passing around a can of that lifesavers drink. God knows how they got a hold of one. Eventually it gets to me.

"Alright, Palek," Derek hiccups through his buzz, "truth or dare?"

"Uhmm...dare..?"

"Alrighty," Derek grins (I can practically see the devil horns growing out of his head). "I dare you to...cup a feel on either Sam or Faith." My eyes widen. I'm screwed.

"But, I don't have anything to cup a feel with." Sam chirps, "therefore, onto Faith, good sir." I swear, it's almost like this entire night was planned. I cringe and crawl across the circle we had formed on the carpeted basement floor.

"Don't you dare touch me, Peter Palek." Faith growls. I nod only slightly, just so she can see.

"I'm only going to pretend to." I whisper through clenched teeth. She rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms, leaving her chest an open target, and then I do just as I said I would, I pretend, that is, until Stefan pushes me into her.

"Damn, bro, you're so slow!" He jeers. Looks like someone had a bit too much of the lifesavers drink.

"Peter Palek, you bastard!" Faith shrieks as she slaps my hands away, I on the other hand, am in complete shock. I just cupped a feel on Faith. Dear God, I'll be dead by the end of the weekend!

"Chill, Faith, he freaking lives with you. I'm sure he's seen things he isn't supposed to." Sam says, wiggling her eyebrows. Both my eyes and Faith's widen to the size of saucers. Faith blushes deeply and I hide my eyes under my hair. Well, let's be honest, I have seen her walking around the house in a towel before...but that's all! I swear.

The rest of the night passes by more or less awkwardly, and the girls eventually leave. Once they're gone we set up the sleeping bags.

"Alright, one rule, Peter, you and Paul can't be near each other. I don't need to wake up to you two spooning." Jasper states, dead serious.

"Oh for Godssake, Jasper, we're 13, do you really think that'd happen?" Paul asks, rolling his eyes.

"Let's face it, we're all horny 13 year old boys, you just happen to be the gay one with his boyfriend here." Jasper says. Paul scoffs and says fine. Eventually we all end up falling asleep to the sound of a movie playing on the TV, and I, fall into a deep sleep.

_"Alright boys, I've brought back for you a...MOTHER!" I declare, my hands planted on my hips and my feet squared._

_ "Yay! A MOTHER!" The Lost Boys cheer as Wendy and her brothers walk into the room. Wendy curtseys goofily and I grin. _

_ "Now, since Wendy is your mother, I am your father!" I declare once more, which leads to much cheering._

_Then there's a flash of scenes, a mix of when Wendy was in Neverland, and when Jane was, and all the time in between. And just as it gets too intense, I'm awoken by a shaking feeling._

"Dude...dude! Wake up!" Stefan whisper yells as he shakes my shoulder.

"What is it?" I groan as I roll over.

"Jasper is texting Faith, they're having a really...interesting, conversation." Now he has my full attention. I bolt up and crawl over to where the others are sitting, reading over Jasper's shoulder.

_Hey, Faith...  
Eroo Jasper.  
Sup?  
Nothing much, staring at the ceiling. Thinking. You?  
Wondering what you're thinking about.  
Oh, well, childhood. You know, Disney movies and all. I just finished watching a bunch of the classics and my favourites.  
Really? Sounds fun. I'm at the sleepover (of course)...Paul and Peter have been all coupley all night.  
Cool story bro.  
Don't you care?  
Well, I don't know...something about Palek has seemed off since the day I met him...  
Elaborate?  
You know what that word means!? OMG. APOCALYPSE. Lol, jks...and well, I don't know...it felt like I knew him from somewhere, like we'd already met before...but I can't remember where or when...that and whenever he gets buzzed/smashed he rambles on about Peter Pan.  
True..._

After reading this I pinch the bridge of my nose...Faith's on to me.

**So, it's been an eventful chapter, and longer than the previous, so, yeah...Thoughts on this side of Peter? I'm sorry if you found it a little inapropros, but, it fit, and this was a requested theme and arc, so yeah...Review and keep reading! (And don't hate me ^_^")**

**-JAMZD**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Pansics Pt 1

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Please Read: **_My dearest readers, I am aware of you distress and dislike of the past arc "A Different Side of Pan". Please do not stress over the matter or stop reading this fic. I would like to point out that this fic is meant to be a modern take on Peter Pan, and is rated "T" due to certain themes (gay relations, underage drinking, strong language, etc...). I have tried tirelessly to keep the realism and the aspect of fantasy in perspective. This past arc is a large element that will play a major part in the next and future arcs. Please also note that the Peter/Paul theme will not be a regular occurrence and that the next arc is in fact called "Back to Pansics". If you have any more concerns, please PM me. In conclusion, I apologize for your discomfort. __  
_**And now, for the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

It's been a couple of days since that rather awkward night at Jasper's and I am still refusing to talk to Peter. Unfortunately, tomorrow is the school's Valentines Day dance. Oh joy.

"I'm home!" Peter hollers as he comes inside from the side door. I can hear him from the kitchen as he slips off his shoes and comes up the stairs, towards the kitchen? What?

"What is it?" I ask, not looking at him and busying myself with my laptop.

"We need to talk." He says solemnly.

"So talk."

"We have to get along. Our friend's hate this conflict."

"No shit Sherlock." I scoff.

"What's up with this conflict anyways?"

"Let's see...you embarrassed me, violated me, did things that will reflect badly on my family...shall I go on?"

"What do you mean by 'things that will reflect badly'?"

"You always look smashed and baked, you always do stupid things in public," I state as I continue typing something on my laptop.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe being all coupley with Paul on _Catholic_ school grounds? Do you even understand how dumb that is? Even if it was you with a girl, you'd still get in trouble."

"Point taken...and I've never been baked, and last time I was smashed was the night of the incident." He says, meaning the night this all started.

"Then why are your eyes always glazed and you're half asleep?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Peter Palek."

"Listen," he sighs, "it's a long story, and you probably won't believe me, but trust me, it isn't drugs or anything illegal."

"How can I trust you?"

"You just can." He says before leaving the kitchen. I roll my eyes and continue the night on my laptop.

**...**

"Oh come on, smile a bit." Gwyn coaxes me as she and Penelope drag me down the hall, much as they did for the Christmas dance. I roll my eyes and scowl.

"I don't want to. We all know this is just going to be another shitty dance."

"Don't be so negative." Penelope tutts. I roll my eyes again. "Things might be different this time." Penelope says, and for a moment I almost think I hear something devious in her voice. Once we're in the gym I head for my usual spot by the wall with Elena and Maria, except this time they're standing by the equipment closet and talking to Stefan and Derek. Jasper and Paul are no where in site as Penelope and Gwyn walk with me other to the unusual group.

"Oh hey there, Faith." Stefan smiles suspiciously.

"Um...hi?" I reply wearily.

"So, there's like, this disco ball in the closet, but, like, we're too vertically challenged to get it...mind getting it for us?" Maria asks me. I cock a brow and say sure. And as cliché as it is, as soon as I'm in the closet, the door slams behind me and I hear the locks slide into place.

"Aw hell. Why?" I groan as I begin pounding on the door. "Let me out you idiots." I command. Then I'm startled to hear a voice behind me.

"Don't bother, I pounded on the door for an hour and they didn't let me out." The voice says.

"Uhm...who is this?" I ask, since the closet is dark and the light switch in on the other side of the door.

"It's Peter, who's this?" Peter asks. I groan and lightly hit my head against the door. "Never mind, Faith." He says, guessing who it is by the reaction. "Faith, why do you hate me so much?"

"You know damn well, Palek."

"No, not really! Doing what I did isn't a major reason to hate me! And you know what? I have gone through my shit too, but you don't see me being a bitch about it and cutting my fucking wrists." He yells at me harshly, and I thank god that the music in the gym is pumping too loudly for anyone to hear unless they're eavesdropping, which my friends probably are.

"Yeah, like what?" I yell back, my eyes clouded by a film of tears.

"I fucking gave up my entire lifestyle for you, you ungrateful girl! I left behind Neverland! I fucking moved to the real world! And now I can't fly! I can't do anything I used to be able to do, and all you idiots call me Peter Palek! . ! Get it through your thick skulls." He shrieks. I scoff in disgust.

"You're totally baked, aren't you? Christ, and here I thought you would have the decency to be telling me the truth last night." I say as I hear the lock of the door slide out of place. "I hate you, Peter Palek, and don't you ever forget that." Then the door opens and I see the worried faces of all my friends. I push through them and let myself get absorbed by the mass crowd of students who are all dancing like they're in a club, despite the teachers watching from the sidelines. Who needs Peter? I know I don't.

**...**

After the dance I end up signing myself out at the office and walking to the nearest convenience store (I made up some story about being sick, knowing that the school trusts me enough to get home alone). I pay some guy on the corner to go inside and get me one of those amazingly smelling lifesavers drinks and he does just that. I hide the drink in my book bag and walk to the old park near my house, even though it's about an hours walk away. When I get there, the park is empty, as expected, and I walk over to the weathered swings. I take a seat on the higher one, crack open the can of the lifesavers drink, and turn my phone on. I have 30 text messages and 4 missed calls. I check them and they're all from my friends. I don't reply to any of them and shove my phone back in my pocket as I being to slowly sip the drink and lightly swing back and forth on the old playground equipment.

I don't leave the park till it's dark, and even then, I take the long way home, stopping at a convenience store to buy a bottle of water, to sober up a bit. I eventually get home and sit on the bench on the front porch, studying my scars. Some would say that they're ugly imperfections, others would say they were signs of my weakness. I think they're signs of my suffering.

"There you are." Granny says as she comes out to make sure the porch light it working. "Peter said you were at a friends house and that you'd walk home. Come inside." Granny says with a smile. So the ass covered for me. I come inside anyway and go right to the kitchen to do my homework and mess around on my laptop. When I get there though, there's a sticky note on my laptop with a neatly written note on it.

Meet me at the park

I think about it for awhile, and eventually take the note off my laptop, grab my jacket, and sneak out.

Once I reach the park from before, I can barely see and am glad that I have a flashlight app on my phone. I carefully navigate through the park and towards the playground, where I think is the most likely place to meet someone. Now, you must be thinking 'is she fucking nuts?!' and well, at this point, what do I have to lose, right?

"Hello?" I call out as I shine my flashlight around the playground. I eventually stop at the swings as I see someone there.

"Hey." The person calls as they look up. It's Peter.

**WOO! Cliffhanger ;3 now, normally I'd write and publish pt. 2 right after this, but, I've got things to do and places to be. So, there it is! And by the by, I never changed the plot, these arcs are all pre planned. Anyway, there you go. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to Pansics Pt 2

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Okay, here's pt 2 of "Back To Pansics" Now, I will do a backintime that will just lead up to the cliff hanger and onwards.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"So, how're things?" Paul asks me as he catches his breath, a movie playing in the background.

"Faith still hates me." I state as I sweep my hair back.

"Oh, why?" He asks worriedly.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Maybe it's because of _this_." Paul says with a sigh, referring to our relationship. I frown and reach to touch his arm, but he pulls away.

"Paul, whatever it is, she'll get over it." I say, trying to be reassuring, but Paul only frowns.

"We can't keep doing this, can we...? It's not healthy either of us, pretending to be with other people and doing these things that we do. It's delusional." Paul frowns. He looks up at me, flipping his hair out of the way. Ironically, the movie playing in the background is about a couple who have to break-up due to the pressures of society.

"I guess we can't." I say sadly, knowing that I'll miss these late movie nights with him. We hug it out and soon enough I know it's time for me to go. I walk down Paul's driveway with my head hung low...I mean, I knew it couldn't last for long, especially with my whole being in love with Faith and all, but still, it's a sad feeling to know that you've lost someone. I walk to the bus stop and wait for my bus home to come, but it doesn't, and I end up walking. When I finally get home, I can hear Faith in the kitchen and I decide it's time to talk to her.

"What is it?" She asks, not looking at me and busying herself with her laptop.

"We need to talk." I say, the pain of the break up still fresh.

"So talk."

"We have to get along. Our friend's hate this conflict."

"No shit Sherlock." She scoffs.

"What's up with this conflict anyways?"

"Let's see...you embarrassed me, violated me, did things that will reflect badly on my family...shall I go on?"

"What do you mean by 'things that will reflect badly'?"

"You always look smashed and baked, you always do stupid things in public," She says bluntly as she continues typing away at her laptop.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe being all coupley with Paul on _Catholic_ school grounds? Do you even understand how dumb that is? Even if it was you with a girl, you'd still get in trouble."

"Point taken...and I've never been baked, and last time I was smashed was the night of the incident." I say, meaning the night this all started.

"Then why are your eyes always glazed and you're half asleep?"

"Lack of sleep." I half lie.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Peter Palek."

"Listen," he sighs, "it's a long story, and you probably won't believe me, but trust me, it isn't drugs or anything illegal."

"How can I trust you?"

"You just can." I say before the leaving the kitchen, not mentioning the meeting with Paul. I walk from the kitchen slowly and up to my room where I lay awake for what seems like hours, thinking of the events of the night.

**...**

"Oy, have you seen Paul today? I already know that Jasper has a horrid head cold." Stefan asks me as the three of us, him, Derek, and myself, walk into the Valentines dance. Yep, Paul and I ended it the day before Valentines Day. Perfect. For awhile we just chill by the wall, watching the others dance, then my friends come up with yet another boneheaded idea.

"Hey, why don't we get a bunch of beach balls out of the equipment closet? That'll piss the teachers off _and_ get this party to the next level." Derek grins devilishly. I shake my head, not feeling the need to argue back. Stefan volunteers to get the key and sneaks out of the dance. A few minutes later he comes back and slips me the key. I look around and stealthily walk over to the closet. I unlock it, leaving the key in the lock and walk in, looking for the beach balls. As I search I suddenly hear the guys say sorry and the door close. Then, much to my horror, I hear the locks slide into place. I rush to the door and pound on it, yelling for them to let me out, but they don't. It isn't until about an hour later that the door opens again, and another poor sap gets shoved in.

"Aw hell. Why?" The poor sap groans as they begin pounding on the door. "Let me out you idiots." they command.

"Don't bother, I pounded on the door for an hour and they didn't let me out." I say from my spot on a pile of boxes and jerseys.

"Uhm...who is this?" They ask, since the closet is pitch black.

"It's Peter, who's this?" I say. Then I hear the poor sap groan and hit their head against the door. Must be Faith. "Never mind, Faith," I say, having figured out who it is. "Faith, why do you hate me so much?" I finally ask her, not really caring since I don't have much to lose.

"You know damn well, Palek."

"No, not really! Doing what I did isn't a major reason to hate me! And you know what? I have gone through my shit too, but you don't see me being a bitch about it and cutting my fucking wrists." I yell at her harshly, not caring who hears.

"Yeah, like what?" She yells back, her voice sounding a little choked.

"I fucking gave up my entire lifestyle for you, you ungrateful girl! I left behind Neverland! I fucking moved to the real world! And now I can't fly! I can't do anything I used to be able to do, and all you idiots call me Peter Palek! . ! Get it through your thick skulls." I shriek in frustration. Why is this so difficult to believe!?

"You're totally baked, aren't you? Christ, and here I thought you would have the decency to be telling me the truth last night." She says as the lock of the door slides out of place. "I hate you, Peter Palek, and don't you ever forget that." Then the door opens and pushes through them, despite the worried expressions. Once she's lost in the mass wave of bodies, they turn to me with deep, worried frowns.

"What happened this time?" Gwyn asks me, a frown etched across her face.

"She thinks I'm on drugs." I say simply as I get up and leave the closet, intending to do the same and get lost in the crowd. I rest of the dance passes and I depressingly sit on the sidelines, alone. Despite the crazy amount of noise, I nod off and end up dreaming about when I brought Wendy to Neverland and when Jane got kidnapped by Hook. When I wake up, the dance is just about over and we all go back up to class. I take my seat without really acknowledging anyone and then notice that Faith's stuff is gone. Did she leave early? What if she does something stupid? Oh damnit, that stupid girl! I excuse myself from class, pretending to be sick, and go down to the office. I charm the secretary into letting me sign myself out and lie about being sick, saying I'll go straight home. Once I'm outside the school though, I tighten the straps on my backpack, take out the little brown pouch, sprinkle a bit of the contents out, and I fly.

I'm glad that the weather is sketchy today as I fly close to the tops of the old buildings of the area, looking for any sign of Faith. I eventually find her at the park near the house, drinking something and looking at her phone. I watch her for a bit from the trees, like I used to when she was younger, but eventually go home. When I get there, I chill on the couch for a bit, but eventually nod off once more.

_"Oh Peter, you're really a silly boy." Wendy tutts with a smile. I grin and nod._

_ "And I shall always remain a boy. I won't ever grow up, no one can make me!"_

_**...**_

_**"**__She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we?__" Hook taunts me.__ "__'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window is shut."__  
__**"**__I'll open it.__" I say in defiance.__  
__**"**__I'm afraid the window is barred." Hook contradicts.__  
__**"**__I'll call out her name!" I declare.__  
__**"**__She can't hear you..."__  
__**"**__No!" I shriek, now delusional.__  
__**"**__She can't see you." Hook adds to my delusion.__  
__**"**__Wendy!" I cry out in fear.__  
__**"**__She's forgotten all about you." Hook grins.__  
__**"**__Stop! Please! Stop it!" I cry, near defeat._

_**...**_

_"Peter, I'm sorry I must grow up..." Wendy whispers to me as I am on my dying breath, blood trailing down my temple. _

I shoot up from the couch, caught in a cold, cold sweat. And I know what I must do. It's time to grow up. I launch off the couch, find a sticky note, write only a few words, and slap it on Faith's laptop. Then I go outside and head for the hydro field.

"I do believe in faeries, I do, I do." I whisper at first...then I repeat, getting louder and louder each time.

"Jeez, any louder, Peter?" Tink asks me, clearly annoyed, as she hovers in front of me. I open my eyes and grin in delight. "You look older." She frowns.

"Well, I am. Not just physically." I note, thinking of all the drama.

"Well then...I've been working on my marriage. It's much better now." She huffs.

"That's nice." I grin. "I need some help."

"Of course!" She grins devilishly.

"No, not that kind of help, Tink." I tutt, she looks upset, but stays to hear my plan anyways.

"Okay, I got it. Let's go!" Tink beams. I grin and fly to the park, landing on swing with only a pouch of pixie dust and a thimble in my pockets.

**...**

It takes her longer to get to the park than I thought it would, and I nearly end up freezing to death. But when she does show up, I'm instantly warmed by nerves.

"Hello?" Faith calls from the perimeter of the playground. I look up at her from the swing as I call back.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She gasps.

"I'm here to see you, of course. We need to talk." I say, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Come, sit beside me." I say, tipping my head towards the other swing. She looks suspicious, but goes and sits on the swing.

"Why do we 'need' to talk this time?" She asks me, gearing up for an argument. I sigh, letting a cloud of air billow in front of me like smoke.

"I need to tell you a...story." Deciding that this is the best way. "Once upon a time, there was a little baby boy who was lost in the gardens. Now, this baby did not know how to fend for himself, so out of pity and curiosity, a young faerie saved him, and flew him all the way back to her home, Neverland. This baby boy grew very slowly, and eventually stopped aging once he was about 12. This boy loved to have adventures, and over the years are gotten himself his own little band of boys who were also lost or abandoned in the gardens. He called them the Lost Boys. There was Slightly and Nibs, the twins and Curly, and Toodles of course. The lot of them would go on many marvellous adventures. They'd go on treasure hunts, and they'd have battles with the devious Captain Hook and his crew." I begin, telling this story as I had heard Wendy's mother tell it to her all those years ago.

"Where are you going with this, Palek?" Faith huffs.

"Just listen...anyway...now, this 12 year old boy, who never grew old, had a favourite thing to do. This favourite thing was to listen to the stories that a little blonde girl in London would tell to her brothers each night. Oh the stories this girl would tell...He enjoyed these stories very much, and one night decided that this girl should go back with him to Neverland, and be a mother to the Lost Boys. And eventually, he convinced her to go. He enticed her with his boyish charm and told her about the mermaids and the natives. And so the boy, the girl, and the girl's brothers went off the Neverland." I continue. Eventually I reach the end of my story, telling her all about everything, up till the night that Jane and I decided on this current arrangement.

"Why have you told me all this, Peter?" Faith whispers wearily. I bite my lip before saying my closing line to this long story.

"They used to say that all children grow up, except for one...but now that one has decided that it is indeed time for him to grow up." I say, knowing that this will set this into perspective for Faith.

"No, this isn't possible. You're just some stupid boy from Calgary! This is not possible!" She cries, becoming hysterical. I sigh.

"But it is, it is all true, I _am_ Peter Pan. " I say quietly. "Tink?" I call out. Elegantly, Tink comes flying out of her hiding spot, sprinkling pixie dust in a halo around Faith. But Faith does not rise...is she having sad thoughts? Tink puts some pixie dust on me and I immediately rise.

"No...No...No!" Faith cries as her eyes become wide with...fear?

"Come away with me, Faith, I'll show you Neverland! Then you'll know it's real!" I cry, hoping she will agree. But she doesn't.

"No! This is impossible! You're fake! You aren't real! Faeries aren't real! None of this is real! I must be having a dream! This is stuff of fairytale!" She cries before she stumbles and runs off in shock. I face palm and look over at Tink to find that her light is going out, much as it had started to when Wendy was in Neverland and when Jane was too.

"No, Tink, no." I beg, choking on a sob. "You can't let your light go out. You've made it before! You will again!" I cry hysterically. That stupid girl! I even explained in the story that this would happen if she said what she said! Tink coughs as I catch her in my hands since she is no longer able to fly.

"Do not try to save me this time...but...promise me," Tink coughs, smiling at me weakly, "that you will show Faith that Neverland is real, and you will grow old with her, and have at least one child...because from that child's first laugh, I promise you that I will come again. I will be reborn, and we will meet again, Peter." Tink sputters, letting a single tear run down her tiny face as many run down mine.

"I promise, Tink, I promise!" I choke out as her light grows dimmer and dimmer. And just like that, her light is out, and the faerie who had saved and raised me is gone. Crying silently, I fly back to the house, landing on the patch of roof by my bedroom window. I carefully unlock it and pull a silk handkerchief from one of the suits that Jane had gotten me for special occasions. Still crying, I lay the fabric down on my dresser, and then wrap Tink in it. Still crying, I go to the basement, looking for Jane. When I find her, she is bewildered, but sees the tiny bundle I hold in my hands, and immediately knows.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry." Jane cries as she comes over to hug me. I sniffle and we go out to the backyard. I go right to the little, pale yellow flowers, that look like bells, and begin digging a small hole. Still crying, Jane and I lay Tink's tiny makeshift casket in the hole and slowly begin piling the soil on top.

"It's all Faith's fault." I sniffle.

"Not completely, Peter." Jane says to me after awhile before she goes back inside. I look up at the sky and look at the stars. It is near dawn, and I can no longer see the second star to the right clearly.

**And there you have it, another chapter. This one was quite long, so, be happy! And well, lot's of stuff happened...but do you really blame Faith for being in shock and becoming to hysterical? She was never told these stories to passionately by her own mother...Anyway...Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	14. Chapter 14: As The Change Happens

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Aww last chapter was sad...Anyway, here is the next one! Oh, and, with this chapter, I will be switching back and forth between P.O.V.s...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

_You're crazy, Faith. You were seeing things. People don't simply fly, and faeries aren't real. You're crazy, crazy, crazy..._ The voice buzzes in my ear through the numbness.

"Faith..." I can vaguely hear someone call. "Faith! Hello, earth to Faith!" The voice calls louder. And then, through this numb feeling, a hand grabs my shoulder. I freak out, thinking it's the voice and claw at the hand. "Christ, Faith! What the hell is wrong!?" The voice hells, concerned. I squint through my numb haze and see Gwyn. My ears film over with tears and I apologize, blinking the tears away quickly.

"Faith, are you O.K.?" Elena asks me, crouching beside my desk. I nod slowly, grinding patterns into my palms with my nails under the desk. I'm not O.K...I'm far from it.

"You're lying...I've known you for years, Faith." Gwyn frowns. I don't look up at her and instead shake my head, as if to say I'm not lying, even though we all know I am. My friends leave me, knowing I won't say anything, and I go back to staring blankly down at my desk. I can feel all of my friends staring at me every once and awhile, all with worry and concern. They probably think I'm getting bad again...but I guess I am.

**...**

"Alright, Palek, cough it up. What happened to Faith?" Elena asks me rather aggressively as she knots up the collar of my shirt. Gwyn stands behind her, arms crossed and a frown etched into her pale skin. I stand there, bent downwards slightly, in silent defiance.

"Peter," Gwyn begins calmly. "It's better for all of us, especially Faith, if you tell us what is going on right now."

"And why is it better?" I ask flatly.

"Listen, we know Faith better than anyone...we've been with her through all her...problems." Gwyn cringes wearily. I frown a bit.

"If I tell you, you'll never believe me..." I say, deciding that they've stuck around with Faith this long...

"We'll damn sure try to." Elena says, loosening her grip on my collar. I sigh and take a few moments before explaining the entire situation.

"Holy crap. I knew it. I knew it!" Gwyn cries in amazement. "I knew that Faith would never be able to be with any of the guys in the class! I just knew it!" She declares triumphantly.

"What's that supposed to me?" I ask her, almost angrily.

"What she means," Elena steps in, "is that Faith always looked...well, like she was taken." Elena says in a way that means she can't describe it.

"Oh...so, will you help me in getting Faith back?" I ask, hopefully. They both eagerly nod.

"But we're going to need to get a lot more help than just the three of us." Gwyn says, whipping her phone out. My eyes widen as she texts all the Jocks and all the Hybrids, telling them to meet up at the park after school.

"I believe we just started some kind of revolution." Elena says quietly and I grin.

"Yes, I think we did."

**...**

_You're bonkers, nuts, gone off the deep end...you're crazy... _The voice taunts me in the middle of class. _No one likes you anymore...can't you feel them staring? They think you're crazy, and you ARE! _The voice screams at me. The voice continues to taunt me...it goes on forever, and my numbness starts to dissapear...then I can feel the voice under my skin, except the voice is many voices. The voice is everywhere...and then I lose it. I have a full on break-down in the middle of class. And as I continue scratching at my arms and sobbing rabidly, the room grows dimmer and dimmer, as I fade away into the darkness.

When I next wake up I'm at home and in my room...My Mum is sitting beside the bed in a chair from the kitchen and is sleeping silently, tissues crumpled up in her hands. I watch her for awhile, and then study my room, eventually getting to looking at my own arms that are above the covers. I'm horrified to see my arms from my elbow down are thickly bandaged and that my hands are bandaged to the point of not being able to bend and my nails are cut into smooth, short crescents. What happened to me?

"Oh, you're awake." Mum says slowly.

"I got bad again, didn't I...I got real bad..." I frown, my eyes already beginning to film over.

"Yeah, you kind of did..." Mum says sadly. "I've called Dr. Robyn already, we can go see her tomorrow if you want..."

"No..." I croak through a soar throat. "I don't want to see Dr. Robyn...I...I think it's time for me to leave for awhile." I say, choking on my own sobs. "I think I need to get away from here for a bit. Until I'm not bad anymore..."

"And where would you go?" My Mum asks me with a mix of horror and grief.

"I'd go live up north with Don and Lottie..." I say, already thinking of it.

"Are you sure?" My Mum asks me, although we both know that I am.

**...**

It's been two weeks since Faith went to go live up north with the cousins, and we are all so worried. I've flown out there every night to check up on her, and she's gotten a little better...but not by much. It hurts to see her this way, especially after seeing what happened in class...it had all happened very quickly, but I can still remember it clear as day.

_"Alright, class, so, with these co-ordinates, where will we plot the point?" Mr. Rogers asks the class. It's math class, obviously. A few hands go up, but not many. I lazily look around the room, letting my gaze rest on the second row desk, window side. Faith's desk. I frown as I notice her in the same state as she has been in for the past two weeks. Just staring, blankly at her desk, arms twitching every so often. I study her face and see it contort in frustration and panic. Almost immediately I've jumped out of my desk and everyone is staring at me. _

_ "NO!" I scream as I watch Faith lose it. She's sobbing like she's just watched her pet die and clawing at her arms as if there's something under her skin. Her skin tears and breaks from the clawing and the pressure of her polished nails. We all watch in horror as she literally tears herself apart. Mr. Rogers is the first one to snap out of this state of horror. _

_ "Someone run downstairs and call 911! NOW!" Mr. Rogers roars as he bounds across the room, trying to detain the delusional Faith. _

_ "What's going on? I can hear the screaming across the hall!" Mme. Slight calls as she walks into our room, already frantic. "Holy Mother of God!" She screams when she sees the scene. She rushes over to help Mr. Rogers detain Faith, but the rest of us just sit there, is shock, not sure of what to do. Some of us are crying, others look like they are about to barf. Finally, someone, Tam, wearily gets up, and then he bolts out the door. We can, or at least I, can hear him running down the stairs, heading for the office. Before he's back though, Faith has passed out, her arms and hands, as well as the things on her desk and her shirt a bloody mess. I look over at a few of the Hybrids and see them starting to hyperventilate, I look over at the Jocks and see them nearly pissing themselves in fear. Mr. Rogers and Mme. Slight then carefully pick Faith up and carry her out of the classroom, probably headed for the office._

_ "Penelope, you're in charge!" Mr. Rogers yells as he and Mme. Slight pound down the stairs. Though, he really didn't need to say that since after that moment, we all just sat there, silently, some of us crying and hugging our friends, others just sitting there, not moving or speaking..._

I cringe at the memory of the incident...it really had happened quickly. The next day, the principal and the school counsellor came in to talk to us for a good two hours. No one talked of the incident, at least not in large groups, and no one even looked at Faith's now-empty desk.

"How is she?" Elena asks me one day...it's been two weeks since the incident, and no one has really seen Faith since.

"O.K. she is slowly recovering...it was a good idea for her to go live up north for awhile." I say solemnly. Only Elena knows that I go to check up on Faith every night.

**...**

It's now been about four months since I've come to live with Don and Lottie. I can't really remember that day, but now I know that I'm getting better, slowly. I don't have the bandages on my arms anymore, but there are tiny little scars everywhere. The Doctors all say that some will fade, but others will stay, especially the ones that went over my old scars. I guess that I'm okay with that, because, well, these scars tell a story—my story.

"Hey Sweetie, time to get up, Elena is coming to visit you today." Tess calls as she walks by my door. I smile and stretch in my bed in the guest room. I get out of bed and get dressed in my favourite pair of jeans and favourite hoodie. Maybe I'll get to introduce Elena to my new friend today! I'm sure that Moira will be excited to meet Elena...Moira is my north best friend.

"Hi..." Elena says awkwardly as I open the front door for her, a big smile on my face.

"Hey!" I cry as I hug her. She awkwardly hugs me back. I drag her in to meet the cousins, they are all normal to her while she is very polite. I roll my eyes and laugh as I drag her into the living room and plop down on the couch with her.

"So...um...how are you?" She asks me slowly. I beam and get excited.

"I'm doing great! I've made a bunch of new friends, and you might be able to meet one, Moira, today! She's great! Oh, and I met this guy," I continue, wiggling my eyebrows. "And he's hot. Like, H O T."

"Oh, that's nice...so, when are you planning to come back? We all miss you...And the class put together a video..." Elena says, choking a bit. I'm taken aback, Elena doesn't cry...and well, I'd never really thought of when I'd go back... "Please, come back! Today! Tomorrow! Just, come back! We miss you!" Elena cries. I'm shocked and lean away a bit.

"I'm sorry...Elena...but, if I go back, I might get bad again." I frown, self-consciously pulling my sleeves down a bit.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen!" She cries, referring to all my friends. I shake my head and apologize again.

"I can't go back...at least not yet." I say quietly. After that, Elena leaves, somehow getting back home.

**So Faith finally lost it...how...saddening...Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	15. Chapter 15: When the Truth is Known

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Here's the next chapter. Um...well, I'm not going to say too much about this chapter, except that I won't be switching between P.O.V.s this time...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

Elena had called me, crying, once she'd gotten back from visiting Faith. I guess things really didn't go well.

"Peter!" She howls into the phone. "She was a completely different person!"

"And, what happened?" I ask her, tired.

"I begged her to come back! But she was so happy! And she refused! She isn't coming back, Peter! We've lost her!" Elena cries hysterically into the phone.

"Calm down...I've got a plan." And almost immediately, her howling sobs are subdued to tiny sniffles.

**...**

I look myself over in the bedroom mirror. It's kind of tight, but still fits well enough to look good and cover what needs to be covered. Then I grab my leather satchel and climb out the window. I take a running start, and jump off, letting my happy, and hopeful thoughts keep me in the air as I head towards the cousins.

I get there in under half an hour...flying is so much more efficient than driving. I grin and land on the window sill of the guest bedroom. I'm pleased to find that the window is open and that Faith is sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Faith." I whisper, lovingly, as I gently shake her awake.

"Peter Pan?" She asks dreamily as her eyes open.

"Yes, 'tis I." I say cornily.

"Are you here to take me away to Neverland?" She asks me, dreamily once more. I realize that she thinks that she is dreaming, but nod anyways. "Well, Peter Pan, you aren't real...but I am dreaming...so, let's go!" She declares as she goofily rolls off her bed. I stifle my laughter and sprinkle a little bit of pixie dust on her.

"Alright, Faith, just think happy thoughts."

"Oh, that's easy! I'll just think of Joey." She grins. I cock an eyebrow and wonder to myself who the hell this Joey is.

"Alright then...well, do you know which way to go?" I ask her.

"Yep!" She declares cockily. "It's the second star to the right and straight on till morning...here we GOOOOO!" She shrieks goofily as she jumps off her windowsill (which she had been inching towards). I nearly scream, but stop myself when I see her flying towards Neverland. I laugh to myself and follow her. Looks like I'll be having a field day with this one.

**...**

We eventually reach Neverland and I show her all around, she giggles wildly at just about everything and even swam with the mermaids (who almost drowned her, same as with Wendy and Jane—but didn't!). Eventually we end up at my old home, laying in a hammock, side by side, looking up at the Neverland sky.

"Oh, Peter...Where are the Lost Boys?" Faith asks me, dazed.

"They decided to grow up." I say tightly.

"Well that's too bad. At least you didn't." Faith beams. "You know, Peter, Granny used to tell me and Damien stories about you and the Lost Boys whenever Mummy wasn't around. I thought it was all a bunch of poppycock, though, you are my favourite fantasy, Peter." She says, sounding smashed (though she isn't). I bite my lip and don't mention to her that I did.

"So...Faith, how do you like Neverland?" I ask nervously.

"Oh I love it!" She cries as she flips out of the hammock and twirls around in the air. "Let's go to Pixie Hollow!" She suddenly cries with glee, and I can't help but agree. And so we go, off to Pixie Hollow. When we get there, we watch the faeries for a bit. I feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as Faith gawks in awe at their beauty, much as Wendy had...I on the other hand, hang back, still saddened by the loss of Tink, although it was almost half a year ago. Eventually, Faith turns her attention on me and begins acting all giggly again. "Dance with me, Peter." She says, trying to sound sexy (though she instead sounds quite out of it). I laugh and we begin to dance, doing our own little waltz through the air. We end up laughing and landing together on a high tree branch, looking off into the water.

"Faith, do you love Neverland?" I ask her after awhile.

"Of course I do, Peter, it's a marvellously amazing place." She giggles. I frown.

"You know, Faith...it's said that all children grow up, except for one...but now, that one has decided to grow up for a very, very special person..." I say slowly. Faith looks at me with wonder. "To live would be an awfully big adventure, I once thought...but to grow old with you would be an even better one." I say to her, gazing into her eyes, willing for her to see that this is not a dream. And then it sets in. She realizes that this is all very, very real. She stares at me in shock as a few tears run down her cheeks.

"You weren't lying...you really are...Peter Pan." She gasps, reaching to touch my face, to verify that I am in fact right in front of her. I grasp her hand and bring it right to my face as I nod.

"Yes, I am very real, and yes I was not lying." I confirm, smiling hopefully.

"Were you that boy that would always visit me when I was little?" She asks, vaguely recalling those nights. I nod again and she smiles through her tears. "Are you the reason that I've always felt like I've just gotten kissed?" She asks me, I nod once more. Then she throws her arms around my neck and we go tumbling off the branch, I keep us in the air and we sort of hover there, spinning around slowly. And then she kisses me. . .

"Do you believe in me, Faith?" I ask her quietly, after we kiss.

"Yes, I do, I do." She whispers back.

**...**

After a few more hours in Neverland, we flew back to the real world. Faith was absolutely ecstatic and ready to come home. Once we were back, we got into the house through my still open window, and found Jane on the bed, propped up by pillows. Had she been waiting for our return? I smile and fly Faith back to the cousins, knowing they will be worried, and then back home once more. When I get there, Jane has awoken and I tell her of the events of the night. She is quite satisfied.

**...**

A couple of days later and all is back to as it should be, except Faith doesn't hate me, I'm not unknowingly gay, and the Jocks and the Hybrids know my secret (I really should ask them why they were so quick to believe me...).

"It's great to have you back." Mr. Rogers says to Faith with a big smile as she walks into the classroom. A few of the others looks scared at first, but then relax once she smiles.

"It's great to be back." She beams before going to her seat. A few minutes later, once everyone is settled, Mr. Rogers turns the laptop and the projector on. In a few moments, the cover of the video we made for Faith is on the smart board.

"Now, Faith, we were all extremely worried about you, and just wanted to show you this video..." Mr. Rogers says as he puts it to full screen and presses play. Soon enough, one of Faith's favourite songs begins to play (Shake it Out, Florence and The Machine) and pictures of Faith with her friends begin to fade on and off the screen. Then the mini video interviews start, the music fading to the background.

_ "Hey there, Faith..." Derek begins. "I just wanted to let you know that you're such an amazing person, and that our lives would be so incredibly different without you."_

Then it flashes through a few more people.

_ "Hey there, babe!" Ari flaunts. "We all like, totally miss you...so, hurry up and get back." Ari says with a joke of a wink._

A few more interviews go by, the music still playing in the background. Finally it ends on this group clip with the Jock and the Hybrids.

_ "We all really miss you," Gwyn starts._

_ "And I need my name caller to come back," Terrance continues._

_ "We all really care about you," Jasper says sheepishly._

_ "And just wanted to let you know," Elena says with a smile._

_ "That you, Faith," Nicole says with a grin._

_ "Are an amazing," Stefan says with his accent._

_ "Brilliant," Paul says happily._

_ "Talented," Maria states with a smile._

_ "Creative," Penelope beams._

_ "And well-loved person." Ari grins._

_ "We all love you, Faith. Please know that, and believe that it is true." I finish. _

I look over at Faith and find that she is sniffling, but not out of sadness. I go over to her and just hug her in front of everyone and she hugs back. (Then Mr. Rogers kicks me out of class).

**...**

We made it, it's been a whole 7 months since I arrived in the real world, and things are going just fine. I have Faith by my side, and great friends supporting me, _us_, every step of the way.

"So, this is a question that really has been biting at me...but, why did you guys believe me so quickly?" I ask the guys one night in the middle of our video game marathon.

"Well..." Derek winces, "we thought you were baked at first, but then we really thought of it...that and Elena threatened to pound us to dust." He laughs.

"Yes, all that and the fact that we've known Faith for quite awhile, and we've seen her at her best and at her worst." Jasper adds, slapping Derek upside the head for spilling their secret.

"Oh, really?" I question.

"Yeah, we were also at the point where we were so worried that we'd believe just about anything." Stefan chuckles. I grin, knowing that _these_ are my new Lost Boys.

**Hhmm...starting to have a fairytale ending are we? Not on my watch ^_^ get ready for some scandal...hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Adventure

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Well, not much to say, but here is the next chapter. And I lied about scandal...for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"Alright class, it's that time of year again! It's time to finalize the details for grad." Mr. Rogers exclaims as he walks into the classroom with a big, overfilled binder. The class cheers through the heat of June, just waiting to get out of this hot, air conditioningless classroom. "It's been a long, long year," Mr. Rogers says with a smile, noting all the scandal and drama in our class, "but we've made it, and here we are." He beams.

"Christ, it's been one hell of a year." Gwyn whispers to me, trying her best to keep her lips from moving.

"No shit Sherlock." I whisper back with a bit of a smile as I sweep my newly dyed, chestnut ombre hair back.

"Alright class, so, here are the details." Mr. Rogers starts. 20 minutes later, just before the bell, Mr. Rogers finishes discussing the grad reception and everyone is pretty much happy with the arrangements.

"Hey, Mr. Rogers," Our instrumental teacher, Mr. Clark, says as he knocks on the open class door. "I was just stopping in to mention the upcoming talent show to the soon-to-be niners." He says, wiping a fake tear from his eye before chuckling along with the entire class. "Anyways, future niners, the talent show is coming up, just after grad, and well, I'm organizing it this year. Anyone interested?" He asks. Almost immediately, Elena's arm and my own shoot up...we'd been planning a routine since I'd gotten back from the cousins. Along with out hands go up the ones of the Jocks and Peter. Interesting...

**...**

"Okay, one more time," Elena starts. "We do our version of the living room routine from 'The Perks' first and then fade into our routine for 'How Bad Can I Be?' from 'The Lorax'...right?" She asks me to be sure. I nod eagerly as I adjust my costume.

"Chill, Elena." I grin. "Or you'll sweat through your Patrick costume." I beam, adjusting my top hat to my Greed-Ler costume. "Dear God, we'll start a revolution."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elena laughs.

"Well, think about it...For Halloween we were guys, and now we're cross dressing _again_, but this time for the talent show." I beam.

"True. We should be getting some interesting feedback." Elena grins, seeing as we're in a Catholic school and all, and how some of our more...devout members of the school community may see us as 'confused'.

"And now," I hear Mr. Clark announce, "we have two of our graduates doing their favourite routine to some great music." And as he finishes, Elena and I step into view, leaning against a wall as the first song, 'Come on Eileen' starts.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasps. "They're playing _good_ music!" I, playing true, listen to the music and start to freak out before grabbing her hand.

"The Living Room Routine?" I cock an eyebrow.

"The Living Room Routine!" Elena agrees. And then we begin. Eventually the song fades and I take on my next character, the Greed-Ler, grabbing the fake electric guitar I have on my back, and begin lip-syncing to the song and 'playing' guitar.

"Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)..." I lip-sync. Eventually, Elena and I are done and taking our bows. The school is laughing and clapping as I take off my top hat and do an elaborate bow, while Elena turns her back to reveal the stitched on word 'Nothing'. After that, still laughing and breathless, we take a seat.

"Next up, we have a few more graduates, who today are calling themselves 'Pan and the Lost Boys'!" Mr. Clark announces. My eyes widen in shock. What has Peter planned this time? In moments, Jasper, Stefan, Derek, Paul, and Peter (of course) are on stage. I start giggling to myself as Mr. Rogers joins them as well. Elena gasps as she studies their costumes. The Jocks are dressed as well...Lost Boys! And Peter is in his Neverland clothes, while Mr. Rogers...oh Mr. Rogers (who does not know of Peter's true identity) is dressed as Captain Hook! I look closer and see an unnecessary belt on Peter. Good God, what have they got planned?

"Alright boys, it's time for me to find you all another mother!" Peter declares, acting 'in character'. The Jocks cheer, as I imagine the Lost Boys would.

"Alas, you shan't be doing so!" Mr. Rogers declares evilly as he comes to centre stage.

"Hook!" The 'Lost Boys' cry.

"Ah, you Old Codfish, what do you mean?" Peter questions cockily, hand at his dagger (which everyone thinks is fake).

"I've made sure that none of the children of the real world believe in you, or Neverland, or faeries anymore!" 'Hook' cackles. The 'Lost Boys' gasp in shock.

"No!" They cry in a horrified unison. Peter grins with defiance.

"Oh yeah?" Peter questions haughtily.

"Yeah, your brat!" 'Hook' declares as he knocks Peter down (he lands on a pile of gym mats), putting a fake sword to his throat. "Are you ready to die, brat?"

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." Peter grins devilishly. "But to live would be an even better one!" He crows as he turns his head towards the crowd. "If you believe in Neverland, and all that comes with it, crow like you've never crowed before!" And as if on queue, the other boys in our class come storming in like mad-men, crowing their heads off. Then everyone else in our class, including Elena and I begin chanting.

"I do believe in Neverland, I do, I do!" We all chant in unison, continuously. Soon enough, the rest of the school joins in and the Peter kicks the fake sword out of the way and begins a sword fight with Mr. Rogers. Peter uses 'wires' and his belt to fly around the gym, though the class (aside from Mr. Rogers, The Main Girls, The Asians, and The Drifters) knows he really is. When he eventually lands, and Mr. Rogers admits defeat, their act ends and the school is cheering, especially the primary kids. Beaming, everyone gets back in view and bows before filing out of view again.

**...**

"So, plans for the summer?" Gwyn asks me as she, Terrance, Elena, Penelope, Maria, Ari, and I march out of the school after the last bell, arms linked.

"Oh, well—" I start, but am soon cut off by Peter and the Jocks who come running through our chain.

"Peter's agreed to take us to Neverland for a few nights!" Derek cheers.

"Neverland?" The others gasp. I laugh and roll my eyes, of course.

"Well, what are we all standing here for? We have to go make up excuses and well...pack of course!" Peter declares. We all laugh and begin making up reasons to be away from home for a few days.

**...**

The next night we all meet up at the school, bags packed and excuses delivered. Everyone is giddy with excitement.

"Oh I can't wait to swim with the mermaids!" Penelope dreams.

"Don't be so sure, nasty things will drown you." I scowl at the memory. Penelope laughs, thinking I'm joking, I shake my head (though she doesn't notice).

"I can't wait to see a double rainbow!" Elena grins.

"I just want to get myself a gay pirate." Paul plots.

"Well, maybe the pirates have returned." Peter wonders.

"Yes, maybe." I add.

"Well, we should be off before sunrise. Here we gooooo!" Peter yells as everyone dashes themselves with pixie dust and we're off.

**...**

The past few days have been absolutely a blast! We've done just about everything we could possibly do! Although there weren't any pirates, Paul wasn't upset, he found himself a native boy...and Penelope got to swim with the mermaids (under Peter's watch), and Terrance got to flaunt around with the faeries (he really does surprise me).

"Alright everyone, this is our last day, so, let's make this memorable!" Peter declares as he marches from his old room and into the common area of the tree home where the rest of us are camped out everywhere. Everyone laughs and gets up. Then we take off for our last adventures in Neverland.

"Okay, it's only 40 ft." I exclaim, adrenaline rushing as I look over the edge of the cliff. Yes, cliff jumping at last.

"40 ft!?" Jasper's eyes bug out.

"Yes, 40 ft." I grin as I take a running start and send myself off the cliff. Everyone gasps as I speed towards the water, knees tucked up for a cannonball.

"Peter, go catch her, you idiot!" Gwyn shrieks. I laugh as my hair fluffs up around me and then brace myself for the feel of the water crashing around me. Except I don't hit the water. Instead I'm caught by none other than Peter. I scowl and slap his chest.

"You bum! Why'd you catch me?" I scowl.

"Your friends pushed me off to catch you." He chuckles cockily.

"Oh did they now?" I cock a brow.

"Why yes, yes they did. Shall you get revenge? My abilities are at your service." He grins.

"Yes, I think I shall." I grin. Then I lean in close and whisper my idea, just in case their somehow listening.

"Sounds good." He grins as we launch into action. First we wait for a few minutes, just to worry them.

"Peter? Faith?" Stefan hollers down. We stifle our laughter and don't answer. Then Peter flies us up and out of view, hiding us in the clouds. Then he does his Hook impression.

"Are those the new brats?" Peter—or rather Hook cackles.

"Yes, I believe they are!" I reply in my best Smee imitation.

"Well, let's get them!" Peter declares before making fake gun shot noises towards them. Our friends all duck like fools and shake. I burst out laughing and so does Peter. Then we fly down to them and continue laughing our asses off.

"Oh you...you...jerks!" Maria cries, shaking a fist. I laugh even harder, to the point where I'm keeled over, and Peter has to help me up.

**...**

Later that night, we sat down in the native encampment and had a great big feast with them. Tigerlily is excited to see Peter again, but she is not the little girl she used to be. I laugh to myself as I spot her looking at me and Peter with jealousy. Hey, I have to have _some_ fun with this, don't I?

"To the new Neverlanders!" Peter declares during the feast, referring to all of us, lifting up his cup of whiskey (which we had discovered on a treasure hunt) for a toast. Everyone else raises their respectful cups (some with whiskey, others with water) and toasts.

"To the Neverlanders!" We cheer as we take a shot of our drinks. About an hour later, some of us are stumbling, rather smashed, out of the encampment while the sober ones are guiding us. Let's just say I wasn't very straight-edge at the feast.

**...**

"Dear God, I'm never having alcohol again." Jasper complains through a hangover the next morning.

"Chill, I have a full proof remedy." I mention, rubbing my temples, as I step out of the bathroom. Then I get started on the remedy and am soon passing it around to those who need it.

"It tastes horrible...but works." Terrance winces.

"Like liquid medicine." Paul adds, stretching his arms. I eye his neck, noticing little bruises towards his collar bone. I swear, he's in for trouble when he gets older. Peter chuckles himself.

"Medicine was Wendy's favourite punishment." Peter chuckles. "I still remember when she visited Neverland, with her brothers, Michael and John." Peter begins to reminisce. "Oh, and I remember when she introduced us to medicine." He smiles softly, beginning to explain the visit.

_You see, Tink had been jealous, and so she had flown ahead of us and told the Lost Boys that I wanted them to shoot Wendy down, that it was a game, that she was a bird. And so, eager to obey my so-called orders, they went and they began to shoot her down. I remember it clear as day when I arrived at the scene, Wendy was on ground, unconscious. Now, I was furious, thinking she was dead, and so I fumed at the boys. But, we found she was alive and so we built a house around her till she woke up. When she did, we brought her back here and convinced her to be the Boy's mother...that's when things got fun.  
__"__Discipline. That's what fathers believe in. We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again. In fact, we should kill them.__" I had declared like a mad man.__  
__"__Father. I agree that they are... perfectly horrid, but... kill them and they should think themselves... important." Wendy had calmed me.__  
__"__So important, Peter." The Boys agreed, hoping for their lives.__  
__"__And unique." Curly had added.__  
__"__I, propose something far more dreadful. Medicine. The sticky, sweet kind." Wendy declared deviously.__  
"__Kill us, Peter." The Boys had suddenly begged me. I laughed to myself about that night for many nights after, especially after they had all left Neverland to grow up..._

"Do you miss it, Peter?" Gwyn asks Peter once he's done his story.

"Well," Peter thinks to himself. "No, not really...although I'll grow up now, it's because I choose to, not because I have to." He smiles.

"Really? I would kill to be young forever!" Maria cries. Peter nods.

"I was young for long enough...and well, like I saw in a movie, we just have to keep moving forwards. Growing up is part of life, and to live is in awfully big adventure." Peter beams. "Besides, I was basically captured by this one over here." He says, playfully punching my arm. I grin and do the same back.

"Yes, when I was just a baby, you pedo." I grin.

"It doesn't count," Peter scowls. "I was sealing fate."

"Mhmm...Looks like someone is into the lolita type." Gwyn winks. We all burst out laughing and continue drinking our hangover remedy and having breakfast.

**...**

On the first day of my grade 8 year, I had never in my life thought that something, or anything close to this would happen. But it did. I met Peter Pan, flew to Neverland, and fell in love. This year was an awfully big adventure, but as this year ends, a new adventure begins. I don't know where I'll go from here, or if I'll keep dying my hair and putting on _so_ much makeup. I guess that that's because I know I won't get bad again anymore, and I don't have to worry about how I feel and hiding it, because I have people that care. They used to say that all children grow up but one, but to live is an awfully big adventure. And so, Pan Grew Up.

**Well, there you have it...When Pan Grew Up. I am planning on an epilogue, so just calm yourselves and wait. Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	17. Epilogue

**When Pan Grew Up**

**Okay, so, although that was the last chapter (A New Adventure) here is the epilogue I promised. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters created by Walt Disney  
CLAIMER: I do own any self-made characters and self-made plot lines**

"Damnit, hurry up, we can't be late!" A matured yet childish man hollers as he runs past his bedroom to find his wife in front of the vanity, still hair spraying back any flyaways.

"Shush, I'm vanquishing my flyaways!" She calls back just as she puts down the tall can. The woman takes a look at herself in the mirror and smiles as she spots her young son standing in the doorway. She turns around quickly, causing her formal gown to flitter off the ground. She goes to kneel beside her young, innocent son.

"Do ya really have to go?" He asks her sleepily.

"Yeah, I really have to go...you see, I'm going to go see a bunch of your aunts and uncles tonight." The young boy's mother winks. The boy giggles, he really likes his aunts and uncles—even if they are a little weird. "Now, be a good boy for your sister, okay?" The mother says sternly, yet with a smile.

"But she's always watching that stupid TV." The young boy huffs, hugging his plush bear to his chest. The mother smiles and ruffles his hair as she stands up from her kneeling position.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to read you a bedtime story." The mother smiles warmly, curling a stray lock of her dirty blonde hair back.

"The one about the pirates and the homeless boys? Please?" The woman's son asks, giddy with excitement. She laughs and nods, ruffling his hair again.

"I'll make sure to tell her that you want to hear that one." She says, just as her frazzled husband comes up behind their youngest child, lifting him up and running down the carpeted hall with him, letting him pretend he can fly.

"Alright, time for us to go," the husband says as he sets his son down at the foot of the stairs. "Be nice to your sister, okay?" The father says, using that 'I'mleavingyoutobethemanoftheho use' tone. The son nods ecstatically and takes off in search of his older sister. The wife laughs as she joins her husband at the foot of the stairs.

"They really are great kids." She smiles.

"Yes, they truly are." The husband beams proudly, putting his arm around his wife's waist as they walk down the stairs, headed for the front door of the tutor-style home.

"Aw, are you leaving already?" The daughter asks as she walks into the front foyer, her brother on her shoulders, her parents putting on their coats.

"Yes, take care of your brother." The mother nods, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"No boys." The daughter's father says sternly, trying his hardest not to crack up in a smile. The daughter nods and takes on the look of a matured girl. Then, as the parents begin to walk out the door, the mother looks back at her children.

"Remember to tuck James into bed, alright Belle? And tell him the story, you know which one." The mother winks before continuing on to the family car. She climbs into the passenger seat and she and her husband leave, driving through a light snow. They drive in a peaceful silence, the radio playing softly as snows flutters down and takes it's rest on the frozen ground. They eventually reach their destination, an old elementary school, soon to be another lot of townhouses. The husband and wife climb out of the car slowly, anticipating what is waiting for them.

"Oh! Finally! Jeez, what took so long?" A half drunken friend asks the husband and wife as they walk into the old elementary school.

"Well you know her." The husband grins, nodding towards his wife, who scowls and bats him away. The wife walks over to a small group of a mix of eccentric looking and family looking people.

"Aw, babe, is that really you?" A familiar face asks.

"Yes, it's me." The wife smiles as she greets all her other friends.

"Long time no see!" Another cries. "What's it been? Two days?" The other friend laughs, noting the party held by the couple a few days earlier. The greetings continue as such, and eventually all the friends trail into the school gym where a table is set up and a banner is strung reading 'Graduates of 2012-2013'. The friends grin, remembering their grade 8 year. They all take their seats, waiting for the toasts to start and the eating to begin. The last toaster stands up, it's one of the friends of the husband and wife, and holds up their tall, stemmed glass.

"To Peter and Faith. You really made our last year here memorable." The friend beams, finally naming the father and mother of Belle and James. Peter and Faith smile, recalling their last year at this old, soon to be closed school, and all their friends.

"Thank you, Jasper." Faith smiles to her old friend.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Another friend, Penelope declares drunkly as a pumping beat starts and an old playlist is played. Faith instead sits with her husband, off to the side, talking with a few friends, remembering the great times, and the not so great.

"I have to say that my favourite was the time that we heard about Peter getting smashed for the first time." Terrance laughs.  
_"Oy, my name isn't Peter Palek, it's Peter motherfucking Pan! And I love you like a love song, Faith, and I can fly, because I'm Peter motherfucking Pan!" I begin, saying whatever I say, not really caring. "And being who I am, I can fly! Like a bird! And I don't come from Calgary, I come from Neverland! I lived with a group of boys, knew your great Granny, and was best friend' with a fairy. I also battled with some old codfish, Hook. And well, I do believe in faeries, I do, I do!"_

"No, it would have to be the time that Peter and Paul decided to be gay together!" Gwyn shrieks.  
_ "So, where is everyone else?" I ask, wondering about his family._

_ "Mum and Dad are out of town for the weekend, and my brother is sleeping over at a friends." Paul shrugs as he leads me into the kitchen. It's quite big and definitely open concept. Paul immediately makes a bee line for the fridge and pulls out a cucumber._

_ "What's that for?" I ask him, wide eyed, and almost worried._

_ "Well I told you that I was going to explain what fucking yourself means, and this is part of it, in some situations." Paul says with a hint of a grin. And in that moment, I swear I nearly shat myself. _

"Pretty memorable, but I think the time that Winifred tried to set Peter and Faith up when she was going to the movies with Jasper and I." Elena laughs over the music.  
_ "Umm...but I'm getting a ride from Jasper. His Dad's car is small and we're already picking Elena up as well." _

_ "Then sit on Peter's lap or something." Mum suggests._

"Nope! I have the best one!" Derek declares. "The time Faith lost it in the middle of Mr. Rogers' math lesson!" He says grimly. The friends all cringe at the memory.  
_"NO!" I scream as I watch Faith lose it. She's sobbing like she's just watched her pet die and clawing at her arms as if there's something under her skin. Her skin tears and breaks from the clawing and the pressure of her polished nails. We all watch in horror as she literally tears herself apart._

The friends all nod in a grim agreement.

"Oh, or the talent show!" Stefan grins, remembering the performances.  
_"Oh my God!" Elena gasps. "They're playing good music!" I, playing true, listen to the music and start to freak out before grabbing her hand._

_ "The Living Room Routine?" I cock an eyebrow._

_ "The Living Room Routine!" Elena agrees. And then we begin. Eventually the song fades and I take on my next character, the Greed-Ler, grabbing the fake electric guitar I have on my back, and begin lip-syncing to the song and 'playing' guitar._

_ "__Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)..." I lip-sync. Eventually, Elena and I are done and taking our bows. The school is laughing and clapping as I take off my top hat and do an elaborate bow, while Elena turns her back to reveal the stitched on word 'Nothing'. After that, still laughing and breathless, we take a seat._

"But hands down, the best time...when we all went to Neverland and Faith decided to launch off a cliff." Ari grins.  
_"Okay, it's only 40 ft." I exclaim, adrenaline rushing as I look over the edge of the cliff. Yes, cliff jumping at last._

_ "40 ft!?" Jasper's eyes bug out._

_ "Yes, 40 ft." I grin as I take a running start and send myself off the cliff. Everyone gasps as I speed towards the water, knees tucked up for a cannonball. _

"It was definitely one hell of a year." Peter nods, grinning. Faith smiles and leans against her husband, resting her hand on her subtly swollen abdomen. Although a few of the friends notice this, no one, not even Peter Pan himself, notices an auburn haired girl with dark blue eyes peering in through one of the gym windows, hovering just above the ground, with a little light at her shoulder, illuminating part of her face. Beside this girl in a dirty blonde, brown eyes little boy, her brother. She grins and takes his hand.

"Alright, Tink, take us to Neverland." The girl beams as she waves goodbye to her parents. Tink jingles in agreement and they begin their flight to the second star to the right, going straight on till morning. When the parents arrive home and find no one there, they rush up to their daughters room first, and find her bay window open. On the bed, slightly beneath the pillows, is a single note.

_My first laugh brought Tink back to life, now she's bringing the legend of Pan back to children everywhere. We'll be back before tomorrow afternoon._

_-Belle_

The parents smile, worried tears leaving their eyes, proud expressions leading them to gaze up at the night sky.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Faith asks the original Pan.

"Of course they'll be. They are Pans after all." He grins childishly. Faith smiles and rests her head on his shoulder as the pair gaze up at the second star to the right.

**There it is! The epilogue, which means, its the end! Well, it hasn't exactly been a very long story, but I hope you really enjoyed it and will check out my other work. Also, I'd just like to let you all know that I will be starting to post original work on fictionpress! I have the same author name, so, search me up! Review and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
